Escola de Rock
by SAm radcliffe
Summary: Amanda se muda para uma escola interna em Londres.Seu novo grupo de amigos inclui os garotos mais populares do colégio interno e também uma misteriosa ruiva que não se mistura.Agora cabe a Amanda modificar totalmente as regras dessa escola! UA
1. Sobre a Fic

Nome: Escola de Rock

Autor: Luh_Lovegood

Tipo: Universo Alternativo – UA

Shippers: James e Lily – Sirius e Mandy

Censura: Livre

OBS: Essa fic foi escrita por Luh_Lovegood, eu estou apenas postando-a com autorização da autora.

PS: Os personagens, em sua maioria, pertencem a JK Rowling, e a história bem como personagens originais pertencem a Luh_lovegood.

* * *

Resumo:

Amanda acaba de mudar para Londres  
Mudar para uma escola interna não era o que ela queria  
Ela sentia falta de Nova York  
Seu novo grupo de amigos inclui os garotos mais populares do colégio interno e também uma misteriosa ruiva que não se mistura.  
Agora cabe a Amanda modificar totalmente as regras dessa escola.

* * *

Bem, já que estou com um pouquinho de tempo tentarei postar todas as fics da Luh, isso claro se ela me deixar postar todas.

O cap, se possível vira ainda hj.


	2. Prólogo

_Prólogo_

_- Oi, meu nome é Amanda, mas pode me chamar de Mandy._

_- Bem vinda a Hogwarts, Mandy. Meu nome é Sirius Black e esses são meus amigos James, Remus e essa é a Patrícia._

**- James, quem é aquela garota no canto? A ruiva?**

**- É a Evans. Ela é bem estranha. Ninguém sabe nem o primeiro nome dela. Ela não se mistura, não sei por que.**

**- Estranho...**

_- Isso é uma música?_

_- Não, é uma poesia._

_- Mesmo? Sou Mandy e você?_

_- Meu nome é Evans._

_- Hmm... E o seu primeiro nome?_

_- Lily._

**- Remus! Você não pode colocar aquela garota como vocalista da nossa banda!**

**- O que você quer que eu faça, Mandy? Ela foi a que cantou melhor!**

**- A Lily vai fazer o teste!**

**- Eu acho que não ouvi o que você falou, Mandy... Eu vou fazer o que?**

_- Sua voz é incrível. E suas músicas também._

_- Obrigada. Acho que você está exagerando, mas obrigada._

_- Lily... Seus olhos são verdes. Eu nunca tinha reparado. São muito bonitos._

_James aproximou-se um pouco dela. Lily prendeu a respiração_

_  
_**_Existem Muitas Maneiras de se Apaixonar. A Música é Uma Delas._**_****_

N/A: Gente, essa é uma fic de universo alternativo.  
Nenhum dos personagens é bruxo.  
Eles são alunos de uma escola interna na Inglaterra - A Academia de Hogwarts.  
Se gostarem do tema, comentem.

* * *

Aí está o prólogo, espero que gostem tanto quanto eu gostei.


	3. Amigos

Amanda Holmstrom olhou seu novo quarto. O piso era de madeira clara. As paredes foram pintadas num delicado creme. Havia várias pinturas e pôsteres decorando as paredes. Havia um enorme armário que sem dúvida seria dividido entre todas as ocupantes do quarto. Havia três camas. Uma delas estava ocupada por vários bichos de pelúcia e o edredom embaixo era verde-claro. A cama do meio estava abarrotada de travesseiros cor-de-rosa e brancos. A do canto tinha apenas três travesseiros e um edredom roxo e rosa. A cabeceira de cada cama era uma estante pronta para ser ocupada pelos pertences da sua dona.

Amanda não queria ocupar uma cama assim - E se ela ocupasse uma cama que já tinha dona? Ela não queria conseguir uma encrenca no primeiro dia na escola nova. Ela sentiu os olhos marejarem quando pensou na sua antiga escola em Nova York. Sentia saudade desmedida das suas amigas. Seu namorado. Sua verdadeira casa. Ela não gostava de Londres. Não gostou dessa história de estudar numa escola interna. Mas sua mãe foi transferida no trabalho e ela foi forçada a mudar para a Europa.

Ela virou-se quando a porta abriu-se com um clique. Amanda virou-se e viu uma garota entrar. A garota tinha os cabelos vermelho-alaranjados mais chamativos que Amanda já vira. A pela dela lembrava porcelana. Os olhos eram bonitos, embora os cabelos sombreassem o rosto, não permitindo saber a cor da íris. O nariz era bem-feito e arrebitado. Os lábios vermelhos e polpudos. Amanda esperou que a garota a cumprimentasse ou dissesse "oi". Mas a ruiva apenas dirigiu-se a cama roxa e largou sua mochila lá. Ela usava uma camiseta de uma banda de rock larga, jeans velhos e meio desbotados e tênis All Star pretos.

- Hmm... Oi. - Disse Amanda, hesitante - Você é veterana aqui?

A garota olhou-a, parecendo educadamente interessada, como se Amanda fosse um programa de TV levemente interessante. Então ela assentiu sem falar nada.

- Eu sou novata. Então... Meu nome é Amanda. - A ruiva não respondeu nada - Essa aí é a sua cama? As outras camas já têm dono?

- A cama amarela é da Princesa Patrícia. - o queixo de Amanda caiu ao som da voz dela: Era uma voz doce e melodiosa - A cama do meio era da Rose Kirk, mas ela saiu da escola ano passado.

- Ah, certo, obrigada. Você sabe qual é a primeira aula agora?

- Trigonometria. - a garota respondeu e sem dizer mais nada, levantou da cama e saiu do quarto.

- Ah, quanta receptividade! - ironizou Amanda para a porta fechada. Ela largou a mochila na cama do meio e apanhou as coisas necessárias para a aula, atirando-as numa bolsa de qualquer jeito. Desesperada para não chegar atrasada na aula, ela correu. A sala do sexto ano estava quase cheia quando ela entrou. Amanda sentou-se na cadeira ao lado de uma morena de olhos claros como água. Ela conversava animadamente com um grupo de três garotos. Um deles era loiro com os olhos claros e pele levemente bronzeada. O segundo tinha cabelos arrepiados e rebeldes, muito negros e olhos castanho-esverdeados.

O terceiro era simplesmente divino. Ele tinha olhos castanho-acinzentados, um rosto perfeito e cabelos negros com uma elegância inigualável. Amanda ficou embasbacada com a beleza dele. E de repente, ele virou-se para ela. Amanda corou e baixou os olhos. Ela podia sentir que o garoto ainda a olhava com curiosidade. "O que eu estava pensando? Ficar olhando de boca aberta para o cara mais bonito do mundo e deixar ele notar isso!", ela pensou, xigando-se por dentro.

- Oi. - Ele chamou. Amanda ergueu os olhos. Agora os três garotos e a garota a olhavam - Você é nova por aqui?

- Ah... Oi! Meu nome é Amanda, mas pode me chamar de Mandy.

- Bem vinda a Hogwarts, Mandy. Eu sou Sirius Black e esses são os meus amigos James Potter - ele indicou o garoto de cabelos rebeldes -, Remus Lupin - indicou o loiro - e a namorada dele, Patrícia Masen - A garota sorriu.

- Então, onde você estudava? - Patrícia perguntou, interessada.

- Em Nova York. Estou me sentindo muito deslocada aqui em Londres.

- Mesmo? - Patrícia começou a conversar com Amanda, deixando-a mais tranqüila com relação à receptividade dos ingleses. Afinal, a ruiva que era sua colega de quarto devia ser mesmo estranha. Mas ela era tão... Misteriosa. Amanda jamais resistira a um mistério. Quando Patrícia virou-se para perguntar sobre outro assunto a Remus, a ruiva passou pela porta. Ela olhou Mandy sentada com o grupo mais popular da escola e sorriu. Mandy quase sorriu de volta, mas reparou que o sorriso dela não era um sorriso amistoso. Era um sorrisinho de deboche, como se Mandy estivesse fazendo exatamente o que ela esperava que fizesse. Mandy odiava ser previsível.

- James... Quem é a garota no canto? A ruiva? Ela é minha colega de quarto, mas não pareceu muito... Simpática.

- Ah, é a Evans. - James respondeu, franzindo a testa para a ruiva no canto - Não ligue para ela, ela é bem reservada. Não se mistura, sabe? Eu nem sei qual é o primeiro nome dela.

- Estranho. - murmurou Mandy, franzindo os lábios.

A porta da sala abriu novamente e o professor - um homem nanico e franzino - entrou para dar a aula. Ele falou muito sobre a importância do sexto ano para toda a vida deles e mais um monte de coisas que Mandy não conseguiu e nem tentou entender. Ela olhou a tal Evans. A garota também não parecia prestar atenção. Ela escrevia algo numa folha, evidentemente concentrada. Por algum motivo, Mandy sabia que não eram anotações.

As aulas passaram, indistinta e invariavelmente. Quando finalmente o sinal tocou, anunciando o almoço, Mandy tinha tomado a decisão de resolver o mistério que era Evans.

- Hei, Mandy. - Sirius chamou quando ela levantou - Você vai almoçar com a gente, não vai?

Ele parecia quase esperançoso. Mandy não entendeu o motivo, mas, ao notar a expectativa do amigo, James deu uma risadinha debochada.

- Vou, sim. - ela sorriu - Mas daqui a pouco... Tenho que fazer uma coisa. Encontro vocês no refeitório.

Eles saíram intrigados. Mandy andou até o fundo da sala. Evans ainda não deixara a sua cadeira. Ela estava escrevendo algo. Mandy leu de cabeça pra baixo.

"Como eu posso decidir o que é certo".

Quando você está nublando minha mente?

Eu não posso vencer suas batalhas perdidas...

Todo o tempo.

Nunca vou conseguir o que é meu

Se você sempre toma partido

Mas você não pode levar meu orgulho

Não, não dessa vez.

Não dessa vez.

Como nós chegamos aqui?

Quando eu costumava conhecer você tão bem...

Mas como chegamos aqui?

Bom, acho que eu sei"

- É uma música? - perguntou Mandy

Evans se assustou e olhou Mandy como se nunca houvesse visto nada parecido. Ela fechou e abriu os olhos lentamente e retomou a sua frieza natural.

- Não, é uma poesia.

- Mesmo? Eu sou Mandy.

- Achei que seu nome fosse Amanda.

- Mandy é só um apelido. Então qual é o seu nome?

- Evans.

- Ah, seu nome não pode ser Evans Evans. - Mandy replicou - Quero saber seu primeiro nome.

- Lily. - Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas para Mandy como se questionasse sua sanidade

- É um nome muito bonito. Sabe, nós somos colegas de quarto e de classe também. Podíamos ser amigas. Por que você não senta comigo no almoço?

- Achei que você fosse sentar com os mais-mais da escola.

- Bom, você pode ir também. - Mandy sugeriu, hesitando diante da indiferença de Lily.

- Não. - a ruiva replicou, com um sorriso de escárnio - Eu não sou do tipo que anda com James Potter e seus amiguinhos. Se você quer ser amiga de uma colega de quarto, seja amiga da Patrícia Masen. Ela dorme na cama ao lado da sua. Não é nada pessoal, patricinha. É só que você vai se dar melhor com aqueles caras.

Lily levantou. Mandy ficou paralisada onde estava. Acabara de ser chamada de "Patricinha".

- Eu não sou patricinha! - rosnou. Lily virou-se e olhou-a de cima a baixo.

Mandy corou. Ela parecia mesmo fresquinha e afetada perto da displicência de Lily. Lily cujos cabelos lisos e ruivos estavam espalhados pela cabeça num charme displicente. Os cabelos de Mandy estavam cuidadosamente arrumados em ondas e ela usava uma mini-saia jeans, sandálias da ultima moda e uma blusinha cor-de-rosa. Lily sorriu outra vez e falou:

- Desculpe. Não foi minha intenção ofendê-la.

E a ruiva saiu da sala. Mandy amaldiçoou a si mesma "Não sou Patricinha", que coisa mais idiota para se dizer! E essa tal de Lily podia ao menos se dar ao trabalho de sorrir direito! Aquele sorrisinho irônico irritou Mandy profundamente. E ela tentando ser amigável. Ela achou o refeitório sem muita dificuldade. Apanhou uma bandeja e começou a juntar comida.

- Oi, Mandy! - chamou Patrícia acenando freneticamente.

- Ah, oi. - Ela se aproximou da garota, de bom grado.

- Onde você esteve? Vem, nossa mesa é por aqui. - chamou Patrícia andando com elegância

- Uau. - fez Mandy

A mesa parecia o centro do refeitório. A maior parte dos alunos parecia olhar a mesa como se a maior dádiva que eles podiam receber fosse sentar-se àquela mesa. James brincava distraidamente com uma bola de basquete, sentado no tampo da mesa. Um grupo de garotas suspirava por ele. Remus sorriu para Patrícia quando ela se aproximou e recebeu-a com o beijo. Sirius estava sentado na frente da sua bandeja, conversando com James. Sirius ergueu os olhos para Mandy e sorriu para ela, jogando todo o poder de seu charme na garota. Mandy corou.

- Sirius... - falou James, também sorrindo para Mandy. - Não faz isso com a garota. Ela vai pensar que você é um tarado.

- Cale a boca, James. - Mandou Sirius, fechando a cara para o amigo. James riu alto, enquanto Mandy sentava.

Uma garota se aproximou com uma bandeja de comida e sentou entre Sirius e Mandy, quase no colo do garoto. James parou de rir e comprimiu os lábios, como se quisesse continuar, mas a presença da garota não permitisse isso. Ela abraçou Sirius pelos ombros e sem dizer nada beijou Sirius vorazmente. Mandy sentiu o queixo cair.

- Hmm... Essa é a Madson, Mandy. A namorada do Sirius. - falou James num tom de quem se desculpa.

Patrícia fez uma careta para Remus. Ele sorriu e murmurou para ela:

- Seja compreensiva, não precisa aturar ela por muito tempo.

- Hei, James! - chamou Sirius desvencilhando-se de Madson - Cadê a Allison?

- Hmm... Nós terminamos ontem. - James falou, com uma careta - Ela se irritou comigo, nós brigamos e terminamos. Por falar nisso, ela diz que não quer mais ser a nossa vocalista.

- Você está brincando! - Patrícia sibilou - Foi a Allison quem escreveu todas as nossas músicas! O que diabos nós vamos fazer sem uma compositora?

- Podemos compor novas músicas. - falou Remus - Mas o mais importante é achar uma vocalista nova. Patrícia, por favor...

- Não, Remus! - rosnou Patrícia num tom taxativo.

- Hum... Gente, do que vocês estão falando? - perguntou Mandy

- Nós temos uma banda. - falou Sirius, de testa franzida - Sou baterista, Remus é baixista, James guitarrista e segunda voz e a Patrícia toca teclado e faz segunda voz às vezes. A gente queria que a Patrícia fosse nossa vocalista, a voz dela é incrível, mas ela é uma garota do mal, não quer. Você não sabe cantar, sabe Mandy?

- Nem uma nota. - ela sorriu - Eu fazia coro para a minha amiga Demetria, mas só coro.

- Que pena. - suspirou James - E o que nós vamos fazer?

- Bom, vocês podiam fazer um teste - Sugeriu Mandy - Tipo aqueles programas de calouros. Seria divertido. Vocês podiam colocar cartazes na escola e fazer um teste no auditório!

Todos os ocupantes da mesa a olhavam como se Mandy fosse louca. Todos menos James.

- COMO EU NÃO TIVE ESSA IDÉIA ANTES? - ele exclamou

- É, James... Você encontrou um cérebro similar ao seu. - riu-se Sirius

- Como assim? - perguntou Mandy, num tom de criança dengosa que ela odiava.

- Quem tem as idéias mirabolantes é o James. - Patrícia piscou para Mandy. - E um show de calouros é uma idéia mirabolante. E ele é solteiro!

Mandy piscou enquanto entendia o que Patrícia queria dizer.

- Ah! Não. - ela negou com a cabeça - Podemos ser bons amigos, eu ainda tenho um namorado em Nova York.

- Que pena. - Falou James com um suspiro. - Neste caso, amigos.

Amigos. Ela tinha amigos. Não era como em Nova York. Em Nova York, ela tinha poucos amigos e as pessoas da sua antiga escola a achavam estranha justamente por suas "idéias grandiosas". Aqui, ela podia ser alguém. Era bom saber disso. Sofria por ser a excluída da turma. Isso sempre a incomodou, embora ela se mostrasse indiferente. Ela viu Lily Evans passar com o almoço e sentar numa mesa sozinha.

Talvez Lily Evans não fosse tão indiferente quanto parecia. Talvez ela sofresse com a solidão. Mandy era o tipo de garota que gostava de ter todos felizes ao seu redor. Talvez ela pudesse ser amiga de Lily Evans... E, de quebra, arrumar uma compositora para James.

N/A: CULPADA!  
O primeiro capítulo ta uma merda.  
Mals.  
Mas eu juro - JURO - que o segundo capítulo e o terceiro vão estar irados.  
Não que eu tenha escrito. Mas eles estão na minha cabeça neste momento!  
Juro, leiam os próximos capítulos. Se chegarem ao terceiro e não gostarem, podem fechar a janela e nunca mais ler nada escrito pela Luh Lovegood.  
Ah, e a música que eu postei é Decode do Paramore.  
A maioria das músicas dessa fic vão ser do Paramore, é claro  
Comentem, por favor.  
Beijos

Primeiro Cap!!!!

Eu nunca entendi porque a luh insiste em dizer que ela não escreveu um cap bom, porque eu adoro o que ela escreve. Mas, tudo bem, como todos os caps estão prontos, n vai demorar mto para que a fic seja att, bjos e comentem.

Eu só quero reforçar o pedido, tanto para mim, mas principalmente para a autora é importante saber se vcs estão gostando da história, logo deixam um coment, mesmo que mínimo, n é preciso estar logado para !


	4. O Desenho

_N/Lily: Eu odeio a Luh Lovegood. ODEIO! Por que, tipo, ela é retardada. Todo mundo sabe disso. E EU sempre sou retardada nas fan fics dela. E agora eu sou a excluída. LINDO!_

_N/A: Poxa, Lily... * chorando magoada* Mas eu faço isso por que eu te amo... Deus fez adão à sua imagem e semelhança. Eu faço meus personagens preferidos à minha imagem e semelhança. \o/ E essa história de excluída... Confie na minha criatividade sem graça. As excluídas sempre pegam os gatos no final do filme._

_N/James: Posso fazer uma pergunta?_

_N/A: Claro, gato._

_N/James: Eu sei que eu sou. Mas eu queria saber por que nas outras fics meu nome era abrasileirado (Tiago) e agora é o nome que a tia Joane escreveu._

_N/A: ... T.T_

_N/Lily: HA HAAAA! Não tem resposta pra essa, não é, autora do mal?_

_N/A: EU TENHO SIM! É por que todos os outros nomes foram mudados pro original e por que James é mais legal que Tiago._

_N/Lily: -.-' Mas agora eu vou me vingar de você! Eu não vou deixar barato! Vou revelar seu nome horrível para todos._

_N/A: Revela. Quase ninguém lê essa budega mesmo._

_N/Lily: O Verdadeiro Nome daquela que se intitula Luh_Lovegood é na Realidade... Luc..._

_*Transmissão interrompida por uma autora muito violenta. Afinal, todo mundo pode falar o nome de Você-Sabe-Quem por que todo-o-mundo-sabe-quem-ele-é. Mas eu duvido que você consiga desafiar a Luh_Lovegood ou falar o nome verdadeiro dela. Por que ela é Você-Não-Sabe-quem*_

_Ao fundo ouve-se uma risada maligna (MhuaMhuaMhua) e termina essa N/A idiota e sem a menor utilidade.  
P/S: Obrigada pelos comentários!  
_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eram nove da noite. Mandy suspirou quando finalmente acabou de fazer as unhas. Precisava arrumar algo para fazer antes que borrasse suas unhas agora azul-elétricas. Ela olhou em volta. Patrícia estava fazendo o dever de casa com uma garota que Mandy sabia que se chamava Kristen. Lily estava sentada em sua cama escrevendo num caderno de desenho em alta velocidade.

Mandy se aproximou e olhou o que Lily fazia. Seu queixo caiu. No topo da folha, estava colada uma foto de toda a turma do sexto ano. E logo abaixo da foto, ela estava desenhando _reproduzindo _a foto. Ela só havia começado a desenhar e só havia uma pessoa totalmente desenhada: James Potter. Mas era o retrato perfeito de James, com todos os detalhes que a foto mostrava.

- Que lindo, Lily! - Mandy esganiçou-se rompendo o silêncio do quarto.

Lily sobressaltou-se e arregalou os olhos para Mandy. Patrícia e Kristen viraram-se para encará-las. Lily retomou a sua atitude fria e falou indiferentemente:

- Você tem que parar com essa mania de se aproximar das pessoas de surpresa para ver o que elas estão fazendo.

- Desculpe. - pediu Mandy - Mas seu desenho é perfeito. Você vai ser artista, não é? Você escreve poesia e faz desenhos incríveis!

Patrícia ergueu-se da cadeira e aproximou-se também. Kristen seguiu a amiga. As duas olharam o desenho de Lily, de boca aberta. Lily manteve a expressão fria a custo, mas não pode evitar um rubor que subiu em seu rosto. Lily sempre fazia desenhos e poesias sem que ninguém notasse. Ela sempre fazia o que queria sem que ninguém notasse. E agora, essa tal de Mandy cismara com ela! A mão de Patrícia voou para o caderno, mas, ao chegar no meio do caminho, ela hesitou e recuou a mão, olhando para Lily.

- Eu posso? - pediu a garota. Lily assentiu - Nossa, é mesmo o James! Está totalmente idêntico. Não sabia que você tinha tanto talento.

- Obrigada. - Lily murmurou pegando o caderno de volta.

Lily guardou o caderno outra vez. Não queria continuar a desenhar agora. Kristen despediu-se de Patrícia, com os olhos brilhando de excitação, embora Mandy não soubesse o motivo.

- Quando você acabar, eu quero ver! - falou Mandy, animada. Lily lançou a ela um olhar venenoso.

- Você vai mesmo reproduzir a foto toda? - perguntou Patrícia, animada. Ela também queria ver como ela própria ficaria.

- Talvez... Se eu tiver tempo. - Ainda muito ruborizada, Lily correu para o banheiro, pretendendo tomar um longo banho.

**

Dois dias depois...

- Ei, Jay-Jay... Cadê a sua ruivinha? - perguntou Sirius no instante em que entrou na sala de aula e localizou James e Remus, sentados na mesa do professor.

- Você também, não! - gemeu James, enquanto Remus despenteava seu cabelo

- Ah, então você já está sabendo, não é, Sirius? - perguntou Remus, com um sorriso.

- Sabendo do que? - perguntou Rachel Dustin, que acabara de entrar na sala

- Do novo amor do James. - Remus abraçou James com força - Ele tinha uma admiradora secreta e nem sabia! Não é fofo?

- Não brinca! Quem é? - perguntou Rachel, animada

- A Evans. - Respondeu Sirius mais animado ainda. James corou.

- Evans? Aquela ruiva que nunca fala? - Rachel arregalou os olhos.

- A Kristen falou para todo mundo que a Evans desenha bem pra caralho e que estava desenhando o James. - Falou Remus, feliz.

James despejou uma torrente de palavrões.

- Você tem que ser legal com ela, James. - falou Rachel, séria. - Tudo bem que não queira sair com ela, mas não magoe os sentimentos da garota.

- Claro, Ray... - James respondeu, amuado.

Sirius e Remus mudaram de assunto. James pensou na ruiva, na qual ele jamais reparara. Sabia que Evans era ruiva, mas nunca reparara no rosto dela. Tampouco no corpo, até por que Evans sempre usava roupas folgadas e que escondiam totalmente seu corpo.

Evans entrou na sala. Sirius cutucou Remus e sorriu. James não lembrava quando ele tinha sentido vergonha por causa de uma garota pela ultima vez. Mas mesmo assim, ele corou.

- Ei, Evans! - fez Sirius quando ela passou. Evans olhou-o, chocada.

- 'Tá falando comigo? - ela perguntou.

- Ignora ele! - implorou James - Ele é um imbecil, Evans, sério. Não fala com ele!

- Nossa, já que sua majestade James não permite, eu não falo nada! - Grunhiu Sirius. E depois num tom suave: - Falo com você mais tarde, Evans.

- Certo. - Lily ergueu as sobrancelhas e dirigiu-se a seu lugar. Ela largou a mochila na cadeira e abriu-a, só então notando que esquecera o livro de biologia. Xingando mentalmente, Lily levantou, lembrando que deixara o livro no armário.

Lily ficou um tempo a mais na frente do armário, tentando lembrar a própria combinação. Quando finalmente conseguiu pegar o livro, ela reparou que as pessoas no corredor a olhavam. Que coisa estranha. Ela podia estar usando uma fita VHS pendurada no pescoço e ninguém nunca a olhava. Primeiro Sirius Black falava com ela. Agora todos a olhavam. Lily perguntou-se se Mandy tinha alguma coisa haver com isso.

- É ela! Olha, aquela ruiva alí! Sim, ela é que é a Evans. - Lily ouviu uma voz falar atrás dela.

Ela virou-se e viu Kristen, a garota que havia feito o dever de casa com Patrícia, e uma outra garota loira que ela não conhecia. A garota loira marchou até ela, com Kristen nos seus calcanhares.

- Então você é a tal Evans? - Perguntou a loira com desdém.

- É esse o sobrenome que tem na minha identidade. - Respondeu Lily, fria.

- Nossa, que engraçadinha. Agora, me escute bem, sua menininha! - Ela colocou o dedo no rosto de Lily - Eu não sei quem você pensa que é...

- Eu penso que sou Lily Evans.

- ... Mas eu vou avisar a você. Vou raspar a sua cabeça se você não me ouvir. - A garota continuou como se Lily não tivesse falado nada - Fique bem longe de James Potter. Ele é meu.

- Engraçado. - Lily empurrou a mão da loira para longe de seu rosto - Eu não sabia que o Potter era um cachorrinho que tinha dona. Mas eu juro que vou me lembrar disso caso um dia resolva chegar perto dele. A propósito, por que diabos você acha que eu quero saber que James Potter é seu? - ela falou tudo isso rapidamente e num tom glacial.

- O colégio inteiro já sabe que você gosta dele. - falou a loira

- Ah, eu gosto, é? - Lily olhou para ela, de testa franzida - Legal. Eu não sabia. E como o colégio inteiro chegou a essa brilhante conclusão?

- Todo mundo sabe que você estava desenhando ele.

Lily ficou olhando para a garota e para Kristen com os lábios entreabertos, enquanto seu cérebro fazia a conexão.

- Eu vou matar a Mandy! - sibilou Lily, saindo correndo.

Ela foi até o quarto. Mandy não estava lá. Então ela já fora para a sala. Lily trincou os dentes e marchou para a sala de aula. Quando ela chegou, estavam todos reunidos na escrivaninha do professor que ainda não chegara. James e Sirius estavam sentados em cima da mesa, conversando com Rachel Dustin. Remus estava de pé, a mão direita entrelaçada com a de Patrícia. E Mandy estava sentada na cadeira do professor, ouvindo o que Remus falava.

- Amanda! - sibilou Lily num tom baixo e perigoso - Quero falar com você. AGORA!

Mandy ergueu-se de um pulo, surpresa. Sirius, James, Remus, Patrícia e Rachel se calaram para ouvir. Lily arrastou Mandy para o fundo da sala e falou aos sussurros. Ainda assim, os garotos conseguiram ouvir:

- Por que você saiu falando do meu desenho? - Ela atirou os braços para o alto, furiosa - Eu não estava desenhando o Potter, eu estava desenhando a turma inteira. Mas agora todo o colégio acha que eu estou apaixonada por James Potter.

- Ooops. - fez Mandy - Não era essa a minha intenção... Mas você está apaixonada pelo James?

- É CLARO QUE NÃO ESTOU APAIXONADA! - Lily gritou. Ela puxou de dentro da mochila o desenho, agora terminado - Esse aqui é o meu desenho! E não é só o Potter.

Em seguida, Lily fechou os olhos e trincou os dentes com força, para se reprimir. Não lembrava da ultima vez que se descontrolara. Ela não exprimia emoções. Desde que seu pai morreu naquele acidente de carro, Lily nunca demonstrava o que sentia. Ela ficava mergulhada num torpor só seu, em que meramente lia, ou escrevia, ou desenhava, ou mesmo ouvia música. Mas não era capaz de sentir felicidade, por isso se afastava dos outros. Seu pai morrera por sua culpa. Sua irmã Petúnia sentia ódio dela por isso. Lily reprimiu as lembranças como fizera todos esses anos, mas por algum motivo não conseguiu voltar a sua indiferença normal.

- Ok, ok! Sei que vai ser duro pro James, mas ele supera isso! - falou Mandy tentando brincar. - Vem comigo.

Mandy pegou a mão de Lily e a puxou para a mesa onde os garotos estavam. Lily arregalou os olhos

- O que você está fazendo? - Ela arfou

- Eu te meti nessa, eu te tiro dessa. - Respondeu Mandy, parando bem na frente de James e entregando o desenho de Lily à ele. - Foi mal, Jay. Lamento despedaçar seu coração, mas a Lily não está apaixonada por você. Foi uma invenção das más línguas. Esse é o desenho dela. Como você vê, ela desenhou todo mundo. Não era nada pessoal.

James corou. Sirius caiu da mesa, rindo da cara do amigo e esmurrando o chão. Remus estava dobrado ao meio, abraçando a barriga enquanto ria. Rachel olhava os dois de olhos arregalados e a expressão de Patrícia beirava a pena. Lily encarou os próprios tênis enquanto tentava controlar a sua vergonha. Depois de cinco segundos, ela sentiu seu rosto frio e indiferente. Ergueu os olhos e encarou James Potter de queixo erguido.

- Lamento se zoaram você. - falou ela, monotonamente. - A Mandy vai parar de olhar minhas coisas. _Não é, Mandy?- _As ultimas palavras foram carregadas de ameaça.

- Prometo que vou. - murmurou Mandy com um sorrido maldoso.

Lily atirou a própria mochila no ombro e saiu da sala. James olhou ela se afastar. Ficou surpreso com a maneira que ela controlara a vergonha em menos de meio minuto e ficara completamente indiferente à situação pra lá de constrangedora. Ele ouviu Sirius e Remus falarem alguma coisa. Sem dar atenção a nenhum dos dois, James saltou para o chão e seguiu a ruiva.

- Evans! Ei, Evans! - ele chamou quando avistou a garota. Ela virou-se para encará-lo, surpresa - Evans... Como exatamente você ficou sabendo dessa história? Quer dizer... Alguém chegou pra você na cara de pau e te perguntou se... Se você gostava de mim?

- Não, sua fã ameaçou raspar a minha cabeça. - Ela falou, calmamente.

- Como assim? - James arregalou os olhos para ela.

- Ah, sabe... Todos no corredor estavam me olhando. Ninguém nunca me olha, então era estranho. - Ela falou, pensativa - Então a loirinha chegou perto de mim e falou que não sabia quem eu pensava que era, mas você era demais pra mim e que você era dela.

- É mesmo? - ele perguntou - Legal, meus pais me venderam pra uma garota loira e esqueceram de me avisar.

Lily concedeu a ele um sorrisinho desdenhoso e virou-se para ir embora. James não esperava que ela fosse logo. Esperava que ela ficasse ou no mínimo voltasse para ir à aula, mas ela não voltou. James queria perguntar a ela se ela ia matar aula. Por isso ele a chamou:

- Ei, Evans.

Ela virou-se outra vez. Os cabelos ruivos sacudindo para trás fizeram James pensar absurdamente em comerciais de xampu. Uma nuvem se moveu lá fora e o sol penetrou pela janela, iluminando o rosto dela, antes sombreado pelo cabelo. James sentiu seu queixo cair. Os olhos dela eram verde-vivos. Não um verde olho. Não um verde comum. Era da cor exata das folhas no início da primavera. Ele jamais vira olhos dessa cor, a menos que contasse com os desenhos animados que ele assistia quando era criança.

- Sim? - ela olhou para ele, esperando

James piscou e lembrou a si mesmo que ela devia estar esperando que ele falasse por que a chamara. Ele encarou a garota.

- N-não... Nada, não. Deixa pra lá, eu esqueci.

Lily não demonstrou nenhuma emoção quando deu as costas a ele. James ficou olhando os cabelos ruivos sacudirem até a garota desaparecer no corredor.

- A AULA! - gritou James ao lembrar que não devia estar parado no corredor.

Janine Kougra era a professora de biologia. E James tinha medo dela. Não somente por que a mulher era a professora mais severa da escola, mas também por que Ela parecia muitíssimo com uma onça velha e pelancuda, nas palavras de Sirius. James saiu correndo desesperado até a sala. Ele abriu a porta com força. Ela bateu na parede e por pouco não voltou diretamente no rosto do garoto. A professora Kougra estava usando uma blusa com estampas de oncinha. Tiago reprimiu uma risada ao pensar na ofensa que aquela mulher era para os felinos. O desejo de rir passou imediatamente quando a professora lhe lançou um olhar nada amigável.

- Aaaah... Oi, professora. A senhora não tem idéia do que houve... Uma história engraçada na verdade... A senhora não quer ouvir?

- Detenção, James Potter. - ela rosnou, parecendo mais que nunca uma onça.

- Sim, senhor! Quer dizer, senhora.

- Muito engraçado. Avise para a sua amiguinha que ela também está detenta. Não pense que eu não vi ela e você conversando no corredor.

- Amiguinha?

- Sim, Potter, aquela garota ruiva. Alguém sabe o nome daquela garota ruiva que nunca presta atenção na aula, mas mesmo assim só tira "A"?

- O nome dela é Evans. - respondeu Rachel.

- Que seja. SENTE-SE, JAMES POTTER!

James praticamente correu para o seu lugar. Mandy sorriu pra ele quando ele ocupou o lugar ao lado dela

- Que lindo, vocês vão cumprir uma detenção juntos! - ela murmurou

- Vai pro inferno, Holmstrom.

Mandy riu. James xingou baixinho. Ela entregou a ele um bilhete. Numa letra redonda e pequena estava escrito:  
"Os garotos resolveram fazer o teste para a nova vocalista vão ser sábado. Vamos arrombar o auditório e fazer tudo como um show de calouros. O Sirius vai colocar cartazes em todos os dormitórios femininos da escola"  
James assentiu. Mas ficou chocado ao notar que o teste e qualquer outro assunto referente à banda, que era seu amor, não o interessava. Seus pensamentos estavam concentrados na ruiva.


	5. Sonhando Alto

N/A: Biscoito^^'

N/James: Luh...

N/A: Me chame de Poderosa Chefona, Jay, querido.

N/James: Certo. Poderosa Chefona, eu não gostei desse capítulo. Eu não gosto de ser chamado de retardado. E você prometeu que o segundo e o terceiro capítulo iam ser legais.

N/Lily: Eu também não gosto de ser retardada. E também detestei o final do capítulo.

N/A: Mals. O Primeiro capítulo foi uma merda. O segundo foi legal. E o terceiro tá marronzinho. Por que eu deixei a parte legal pro quarto capítulo. É só minha terceira fic...

N/Sirius: *Levanta a mão e sacode, como se estivesse pedindo permissão para falar. A autora dá permissão por que o Sirius é gato. * Õo' Gato, é? Eu sei. Bom, eu queria saber o que significa marronzinho.

N/A: Significa "marrom" menos (+ ou -, sacas?)

N/Mandy: Eu gostei de todos os capítulos.

N/Lily: Por que você gosta de tudo. O NOME DA AUTORA É...

*Autora aperta o Backspace e impede Lily de revelar seu nome*

N/A: MhuaMhua! Desista, Lily...

_James estava sentado na frente de um dos velhos e decrépitos computadores do colégio na biblioteca. Ele devia estar fazendo uma pesquisa sobre eletricidade para física. Mas o orkut era muito mais interessante. Bom, nem tão interessante. Ele estava naquilo há horas e não achava nada de interessante para fazer. Não sabia onde Remus e Sirius estavam. Mandy e Patrícia haviam saído. Ele estava atolado no tédio._

_- Oi, James. - falou alguém._

_James virou-se pra responder, mas perdeu as palavras no meio do caminho pra boca. Seu queixo caiu absurdamente. Era Evans. Mas ela estava diferente. Usava seus tênis pretos habituais e meias 3/4 brancas. Mas ela usava agora uma mini-saia azul que deixava ver um par das mais perfeitas pernas que James já vira. Ela também estava usando uma baby look verde meio colada com um decote em "V" que deixava pouco para a imaginação. O cabelo dela estava preso num rabo de cavalo, a franja solta de lado. Os olhos dela estavam ainda mais verdes graças à uma sombra perolada e os lábios cheios brilhavam com um gloss rosa._

_- E-Ev-vans? - ele gaguejou - É v-ocê mesma?_

_Ela deu uma risadinha, meio desdenhosa, meio tímida, como se James estivesse reagindo exatamente do jeito que ela imaginara. Ela imaginara a reação dele? Planejara aquele encontro? A atitude dela não estava mais tão fria. Evans puxou a cadeira mais próxima e sentou defronte a Tiago, um sorriso maldoso brincando nos lábios polpudos._

_- Mandy andou se divertindo um pouco à minha custa. - ela confessou, corando um pouco - Ela acha que podia me deixar bonita._

_- Ela fez um excelente trabalho. - balbuciou James, completamente embasbacado._

_- Obrigada. - ela corou ainda mais - Essa foi uma resposta muito boa. Acho que ela merece um prêmio._

_James mal teve tempo de fazer cara de intrigado, a ruiva se inclinou pra frente e o beijou. Não foi um beijo intenso. Ela simplesmente mordiscou os lábios dele com os próprios lábios. James foi tomado por impulso. Mais tarde se arrependeu de fazer tal brutalidade com ela. Mas ele simplesmente se descontrolou! Puxou Evans com força, literalmente a trouxe para o colo e aprofundou o beijo. Ela o abraçou com força, entrelaçando os dedos no cabelo dele e... CORRESPONDEU!_

_James estava à beira de uma síncope. Ele sabia que estava no meio da biblioteca beijando vorazmente uma ruiva que estava sentada em seu colo. E não conseguia respirar. Ele tentou inspirar, mas não conseguiu. As pessoas na biblioteca estavam falando._

- Quanto tempo você acha que ele agüenta ficar desse jeito? - perguntou a voz de Sirius. Droga. Sirius o vira beijando-a.

- Sei lá... Ele já está assim a uns bons trinta segundos... - Ótimo. Remus também. - No lugar dele, eu já estaria morto e asfixiado.

- Hmm... Será que ele morreu? - perguntou Sirius, a voz levemente preocupada

- Ei, James. - chamou Remus - Você está morto?

Como morto? Pensou James, Ele não conseguia respirar, mas estava beijando a ruiva mais gata do mundo, não é? James experimentou abrir os olhos. Sentiu gosto de tecido de algodão. Não conseguia enxergar também. James estava deitado de bruços, o rosto enterrado no travesseiro. Beijando o travesseiro. Era por isso que ele não conseguia respirar. Estava sonhando. Ah.

?

- AAAH!- berrou James, largando o travesseiro e caindo com força no chão - Coitado do travesseiro! Eu traumatizei ele! Traumatizei o travesseiro! Coitado!

Ele ouviu Sirius e Remus explodirem em risos. Remus inclinou-se por cima da cama para poder ver James no chão. O sorriso sumiu do rosto dele e ele franziu a testa.

- James, você está bem? - perguntou Remus, sinceramente preocupado.

- Por que eu não estaria? - James rebateu, mas sua voz saiu entrecortada e rouca.

- James? - Sirius também foi ver o que o garoto tinha - Você está com uma cara horrível, cara.

Sem responder nada, James levantou, desvencilhou-se do lençol que o prendia no chão como uma rede e andou até o banheiro. Deixou a porta aberta enquanto encarava o próprio reflexo no espelho. Sirius tinha razão. O rosto dele estava pálido com manchas vermelhas nas maçãs do rosto e seus olhos estavam arregalados numa expressão chocada. Ele já sonhara com muitas coisas estranhas. Mas deixara de sonhar com garotas a anos. Agora ele realizava o que queria com garotas de verdade e não sonhadas. Não precisava sonhar com elas. Que coisa estranha. James se sobressaltou quando Remus entrou pela porta que ele deixara aberta.

- Tem certeza que tá tudo bem, oh, Potter?

- Tenho. - a voz dele agora estava mais firme. Bom. - Eu só... Dormi mal, tive uns sonhos estranhos... Acordei meio incoerente, só isso.

- É, bastante incoerente. "Traumatizei o travesseiro". O que isso quer dizer?

James resmungou algo incompreensível e lavou o rosto, que aos poucos voltava ao tom normal e pegou sua escova de dentes. Remus saiu fechando a porta, ao passar. James bufou. Não era natural sonhar com aquela ruiva em tais circunstancias. E agora ele precisava comprar um travesseiro novo. Por que seu travesseiro velho devia estar com medo dele.

- Certo, cara... - murmurou ele, para si mesmo - Você nunca cogitou fazer uma coisa dessas a uma garota. E no final você acaba violentando o pobre travesseiro. Será que eu estou sendo possuído?

**

Lily pegou sua toalha e entrou no banheiro. Patrícia levantou da cama e encostou o ouvido na porta do banheiro. Ouviu o ruído do chuveiro abrindo. Era tudo o que precisava ouvir.

- Está na hora de colocar nosso plano em prática, Mandy. - anunciou a garota, com os olhos brilhando.

- E qual é o plano, Patrícia?

- Ora, unir o James e a Lily por que ontem eu descobri que eles formar um casal bonitinho... E que o James ficou impressionado com ela. James é um cara que eu conheço até virado do avesso e de cabeça pra baixo. - Patrícia falou, abrindo o lado esquerdo do armário, que pertencia a Lily.

- O que você vai fazer? - perguntou Mandy, temerosa.

- Vou dar uma cara nova ao visual da Evans. Por favor, Mandy, dê um jeito de levá-la para os testes de vocalista da nossa banda. São daqui a meia hora no auditório. Espero você e a Lily lá.

- O que você... Está pegando as roupas da Lily? - Mandy arfou.

- A idéia foi sua, lembra? Você disse que queria unir a Lily e o James. Eu vou fazer o James notar a Lily e de quebra deixar ela mais bonita! Urgh, quanta coisa feia... Você determinou os fins, e euzinha cuido dos meios. É para um bem maior, sabe? Não deixe de levá-la. Eu vou me livrar dessas coisas.

Mandy sentiu-se nervosa. Lily com certeza iria matá-la e queimar os pedaços. Ela viu seu celular em cima da mesa, chamando-a. A tanto tempo não tinha notícias de seus amigos de Nova York... Sentiria-se reconfortada só de ouvir a voz de Demetria.

Mandy ficou realmente feliz quando a amiga atendeu. Ela sabia que aquela ligação ia custar muito, mas ela sentia tanta falta de Demetria... Não podia evitar ligar para a sua melhor amiga.

- Já fez muitos amigos? - Perguntou Demetria, sempre atenta ao que era importante.

- Nem te conto. - Mandy riu - Eu sou da turma mais popular aqui... Conheci cada gato!!

- Algum dia... - Demetria começou - Eu serei rica. E eu vou até aí vistar você. E você vai tirar sua amiguinha da seca.

- E o Paul? - perguntou Mandy, pensando no namorado - Como ele está?

- Ahhh... Ele está... está... - Demetria pareceu não saber o que dizer.

- O que? Demi, por favor, me fala!

- Ele está... Ah... Ele está com a Shaniqua Montez, Mandy.

Mandy sentiu uma dormência se espalhar por todo o seu corpo desde o a mão que segurava o celular. Não. Paul havia jurado que a amava. Paul prometera a ela que nunca ia deixar de amá-la, mesmo que ela fosse embora. Mandy sabia que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, ele ia ficar com outra garota... Mas tão cedo? Depois de todas as promessas de amor?

- Mandy? Mandy? Amanda! Tudo bem, amiga?

- T-tudo sim, Demi. Ele tinha me falado que ia ficar com outra pessoa mesmo. - mentiu ela

- Falou, foi?

- Foi... Demi... Meus créditos estão acabando. Vou desligar, está bem?

- Certo... - o tom de Demi dizia que ela estava arrependida de ter aberto a boca - Eu amo você, amiga. Amigas pra sempre, lembra? Pode contar comigo pro que der e vier.

- Também amo você. - murmurou Mandy desligando.

Ela sentiu os olhos arderem e começou a chorar. Tal como Mandy achou que aconteceria, apenas Demetria sentia a sua falta. Todos os outros não ligavam se ela estava em Nova York, em Londres ou na cidade dos duendes. Nem mesmo seu namorado. Ex-namorado. Ela ouviu a porta do banheiro abrir com um clique, mas não enxergou quem era, cega pelas lágrimas. Apenas abraçou os joelhos, escondeu o rosto e soluçou inconsolável.

Lily petrificou-se, surpresa ao ver Mandy chorando. Por algum motivo, ela achava que nada podia chatear a moreninha alegre. Muitas pessoas achavam que Lily não tinha sentimentos. Mas ela tinha. Mesmo que os reprimisse. Ela aproximou-se e sentou na cama dela.

- Essa é uma pergunta muito idiota. - falou Lily, calmamente - Mas está tudo bem?

- Não, não está. - soluçou Mandy - Eu sou uma anta, Lily! Uma anta! Eu não acredito que o Paul fez isso!

- Hm... O Paul não merece suas lágrimas. - declarou Lily, delicadamente.

- Não?

- Se ele merecesse, não faria você chorar.

- Nossa. Que frase profunda. - Mandy tentou sem sucesso parar de chorar. - Foi você que inventou?

- Não, eu li na internet à uns quinhentos anos atrás. - Lily sorriu.

Mandy experimentou sorrir também, mas só conseguiu fazer uma careta e derramar mais algumas lágrimas. Lily ainda a olhava com uma expressão doce. Mandy ficou feliz que houvesse alguém querendo reconfortá-la. Era o tipo de coisa que Demetria diria. Talvez Lily Evans fosse uma garota legal de verdade.

- Ai, droga! - berrou Mandy pulando da cama - O James vai me matar!

- Do que você está falando? - Perguntou Lily, de olhos arregalados.

- Do teste para a nova vocalista da banda dos garotos! O James me pediu pra ajudar a escolher a nova vocalista e o teste é daqui a dez minutos. Urg! Vai comigo, Lily? - pediu Mandy, lembrando do plano de Patrícia.

- O que?

- Por favoooor! - Mandy ajoelhou-se na frente da estupefata Lily, que ainda estava sentada na cama. - Você diz a eles que eu estava estudando ou conversando com você e por isso me atraseeei... Lily, por favor!

- Nem morta. Não depois de ter passado por aquela situação mega-constrangedora com James Potter. - Lily bufou, indo na direção do seu lado do armário. Abriu-o. E só encontrou as peças íntimas e o uniforme.

- Mandy... Cadê as minhas roupas?

- Não fui eu. - falou Mandy depressa. - Opa. Parece que você vai ter que pegar uma roupa emprestada.

Mandy sentiu a consciência pesar.

- Eu posso explicar tudo, Lily.


	6. Oh, estrela!

James e Mandy eram mesmo uma dupla e tanto. Eles arranjaram uma mesa e cinco cadeiras giratórias, que eles colocaram bem na frente do palco, exatamente como o cenário de um programa de calouros. As garotas que iam fazer o teste estavam sentadas nas demais cadeiras do auditório. Remus, Sirius e James já ocupavam as suas "cadeiras de jurados".

- Ai, CADÊ A MANDY? - rosnou Patrícia, andando de um lado pro outro.

Remus recostou-se na cadeira e revirou os olhos para a impaciência de Patrícia. Ele sabia por que a garota estava tão ansiosa. Ela e Mandy haviam formulado um plano. E o plano consistia em unir James e Lily. Se ele conhecia Patrícia e Mandy, elas trariam Lily Evans para o teste hoje. James bebericava distraidamente um refrigerante e Sirius estava girando na cadeira giratória como uma criança. Remus ouviu a ouvir a voz de Mandy:

- PATRÍCIAAA! ELA VAI NOS MATAAAAR!

Sirius virou-se na cadeira a tempo de ver Mandy e Lily entrando, seu olhar recaindo apenas na primeira. Patrícia pulou de pé.

- Hei, James... Olha só o quem está vindo! - Sirius sorriu, observando Mandy entrar no auditório, sendo arrastada por Lily.

James virou-se também. Cuspiu todo o refrigerante que estava na sua boca e caiu da cadeira de choque. Lily estava usando uma baby look vermelha um pouco colada no corpo. A saia dela era quase curta, mas não tanto quanto a do sonho, e por baixo ela usava uma legging listrada. Os tênis eram vermelhos de cano longo, habituais.

Remus caiu na risada ao ver James no chão. Sirius apenas ergueu as sobrancelhas para ele. Patrícia soltou uma risadinha debochada.

- Oi, Evans. - cumprimentou Patrícia, animada - Minha blusa ficou perfeita em você. Hmm... Você é bem mais magra que eu. E que cinturinha, hein?

- Sem graça, sem graça, sem graça! - rosnou Lily - Que diabo de idéia foi essa, Masen? Onde você e essa outra retardada colocaram as minhas roupas?

- Eu tirei do seu armário. Mas você não precisa andar nua. Vou repor todo o seu guarda-roupa, não se preocupe. - falou Patrícia, feliz.

- Como assim? - Lily arfou. Sentia-se desconfortável com a saia curtíssima de Mandy e a blusa colada de Patrícia.

- Não se preocupe com nada, meu bem. Eu tenho todas as soluções pra seus problemas de moda gravíssimos. - Respondeu Patrícia, displicentemente. - Mas se importa de conversar comigo depois? Eu juro que vou resolver tudo, mas agora todas aquelas garotas estão esperando os testes começarem.

- Vou matar você, Patrícia Masen.

- Claro, claro... Me agradeça depois. Agora nós temos que fazer o teste.

Lily sentou, emburrada. Ocorreu a James o estranho pensamento que ela ficava linda com raiva.

- Você duas vão pagar por isso. Caro! - rosnou a ruiva.

- Desculpe. - pediu Mandy ocupando seu lugar, enquanto Sirius chamava a primeira garota a fazer o teste para vocalista.

**

Lily achou que parte do castigo de Mandy e Patrícia por terem escondido suas roupas era ter que aturar aquelas garotas cantando. Das quarenta e sete garotas que se apresentaram, Lily contou três que sabiam cantar. A ultima a se apresentar cantara uma ópera que ensurdecera a todos no auditório. Lily se surpreendeu que nenhum professor ouvisse esse barulho. A ruiva teve a forte impressão de que a maioria estava ali pelos garotos, e não pela música. Uma garota loira subiu no palco, sorrindo.

- Beatrice? - James arregalou os olhos para a garota. - Eu não sabia que você ia fazer o teste.

- É, mas eu vou, Jay.

- Jay? - murmurou Sirius - Não me diga que é a sua nova namorada?

- Sim, ela é.

- De novo não, James! - Remus gemeu.

- O que vocês querem que eu faça?

Sem dar atenção aos garotos, Beatrice começou a cantar* uma música muito animada. Ela cantava bem. Mandy e Patrícia fizeram cara de horrorizadas e sentaram ao lado de Lily para conversar, assim que Beatrice terminou.

- REUNIÃO! - Gritou Patrícia

Sirius, Remus e James se aproximaram das garotas. Lily preparou-se para levantar-se e deixá-los sozinhos, mas Mandy a puxou de volta.

- Ela canta muito bem... - falou Remus

- Remus! Você não pode colocar aquela garota como vocalista da nossa banda! - arfou Patrícia.

- Não, Remus. Ela é uma vaca biscate! - Mandy falou com ferocidade

- E o que mais você quer que eu faça, Mandy? Ela foi quem cantou melhor!

- A Lily vai fazer o teste! - retrucou Mandy na mesma hora.

- A Lily vai fazer o que? - Lily arfou

- Hmm... Quem é Lily? - perguntou Sirius

- Eu sou Lily! E eu não sei cantar, Mandy! Deixa de ser obtusa! Primeiro as roupas, agora isso!

- Mas é legal! - disse Patrícia - É como Cinderela. Somos suas fadas-madrinhas. Primeiro nós mudamos seu visual. E agora transformamos você numa estrela do rock.

- Eu vou te contar uma novidade, Masen: Eu não sou uma princesa e isso aqui não é um conto de fadas. E se fosse, eu seria a Noiva Cadáver. Eu termino me transformando num monte de borboletas.

- Se você gosta de filmes estranhos, você pode ser a Sally**. - Retrucou Patrícia - Eu sei que o personagem preferido do James é o Jackie**.

- O que você quis dizer com isso? - Lily perguntou, corando de raiva.

- Ela quis dizer que eu sou a Mandy das "Terríveis Aventuras de Billy e Mandy" *** - Mandy sorriu

- Você parece mais com o Billy...

- Lily, por favor! Canta! Suas músicas são incríveis! - Mandy implorou

- Não são músicas. São poesias! - Teimou Lily, enquanto Beatrice se aproximava. - E só uma delas tem ritmo!

- O James é ótimo para criar ritmos... - Informou Patrícia.

- E você pode cantar "Oh, Star". É linda... - Mandy insistiu

- Mas eu não... Espera aí! - Lily encarou Mandy - Eu não falei que a música que eu pus cifras e criei um ritmo se chama "oh, Star". Amanda Holmstrom, você leu meu diário de poesias?

- Ele estava largado na sua cama! - Defendeu-se Mandy, escondendo-se atrás de Patrícia.

- Como é? - perguntou Beatrice, com petulância - É óbvio que a garota sabe que não canta melhor que eu e não quer nem tentar...

- Desculpe... O que disse? - Lily virou-se para encarar Beatrice.

- Você me ouviu cantar! Você sabe que eu canto melhor que você! - falou Beatrice, surpresa com a afronta.

- Se liga, garota, você nunca me ouviu cantar, você não sabe se eu canto bem ou não. - Agora todos olhavam de Lily para Beatrice, como se assistissem a um jogo de tênis.

- Não, se liga você! - rosnou Beatrice - Você sabe tanto que eu canto melhor, que nem quer fazer o teste!

- Vamos ver quem canta melhor!

Lily marchou em direção ao palco, decidida, e, a cada passo que dava, se arrependia mais ainda da decisão. E de novo, ela perdia o controle das emoções. Não que algum dia ela houvesse conseguido controlar o orgulho. E... O que diabos estava pensando? Ela não sabia cantar! Quando ela virou-se para encarar os outros, Lily sentiu seu estômago sumir. Ela olhou Beatrice e seu sorriso zombeteiro e, num assomo de fúria, decidiu que não ia dar para trás. O que ela ia cantar mesmo?

- Oh, Star! - ouvi Mandy gritar - CANTA OH, STAAAAR!

Lily fechou os olhos e cerrou as mãos em punhos, antes de começar.

- Oh, star... Fall down on me... Let me make a wish... Upon you... Hold on, let me... Thiiink. Think of what i'm wishing fooor... - Ela abriu os olhos, resignada, mas não olhou ninguém em particular. Fixou seu olhar num ponto no fundo do auditório - Waait... Don't go awaay... Jus not yeeet. 'Cause i tought, i had iit! But i forgeeet! And i won't let you fall awaaaay... From me! You will never faaade. And i won't let you fall awaaay... From me. You will never fade away... From me.

Lily parou de cantar e forçou-se a olhar para os outros. Sua voz não saíra direito. Não era desse jeito que ela lembrava da sua voz cantando. A ruiva tentou lembrar da última vez que cantara. Não foi pouco antes do acidente que matou seu pai? Ela era uma criança de voz extremamente aguda e irritante. Mas agora não. Sua voz saiu suave e doce. Ela arregalou os olhos: Não conhecia a própria voz?

James, Sirius, Remus e Mandy a encaravam, boquiabertos. Lily pensou ridiculamente na escocesa Susan Boyle. Patrícia sorria exultante. E uma expressão demoníaca surgiu no rosto de Remus.

- Patrícia... - Ele murmurou - Vamos deixar a palavra final com o Jay-Jay?

- Você é um cara mal, Remus Lupin. - Patrícia sorriu, entendendo o que Remus quis dizer.

- Eu sei que eu sou.

- Eu volto na Lily! - esganiçou-se Mandy.

- Também voto na Evans. - Sirius ergueu a mão.

- Pois eu voto na Beatrice. - Patrícia sorriu, maldosamente, fazendo Mandy olhar para ela, horrorizada.

- Eu também voto na Beatrice. - declarou Remus, displicentemente - Oops, parece que empatou. Então você desempata, James. Você vota da Evans ou na sua namorada?

- O que? - James boqueabriu-se de horror - Vocês querem votar na _Evans_! Vocês só votaram na Beatrice pra eu ter que escolher!

- Como assim? - perguntou Patrícia, num tom inocente - Você está insinuando que a Lily canta melhor?

- Eu... - James virou-se para encarar Beatrice, encolhendo - Bea... Sabe que não é pessoal, não é? É... Profissional. Eu tenho que fazer o que é melhor pra banda, linda. E a Lily cantou melhor.

- Você sabe o que isso significa, não sabe, Potter?

- Que eu vou levar o primeiro fora da minha vida? - ele arriscou, fazendo uma careta com as palavras.

Beatrice desceu andou até ele e, sem dizer uma só palavra, ergueu a mão e deu um forte tapa no rosto do garoto.

- Aaaai! - ele sussurrou, vendo Beatrice sair do auditório batendo os pés. - Eu odeio vocês dois. Patrícia e Remus. Vocês vão pagar caro por essa. Ai, minha cara!

- Bem-vinda à banda, Lily! - gritou Patrícia subindo no palco e saltitando até Lily - Eu sabia que alguém com a voz tão suave quanto a sua não podia cantar mal.

James subiu no palco com agilidade e estendeu a mão para Lily.

- Você tem muito talento. Foi você mesma que escreveu essa música?

- Ah, foi. Quando eu tinha treze anos.

- Mesmo? É muito boa mesmo.

Sirius rolou os olhos e empurrou James para o lado, dando em Lily um abraço de urso que a ergueu do chão.

- Bem vinda a banda, Lily! - ele gritou, animado.

- Wow! Não é uma boa idéia me levantar assim quando eu estou com essa saia. Por falar nisso... Onde diabos vocês meteram as minhas roupas!?

- Ah! - Fez Patrícia - Er... Quanto a isso, Lily... Você não... Suas roupas estavam fora de moda e...

- E nós fizemos isso por que nós gostamos de você! - Exclamou Mandy

- Mandy... - a voz de Lily era trêmula de fúria quando ela falou num sussurro letal - Onde você e a Patrícia puseram as minhas roupas?

- FOI IDÉIA DA PATRÍCIA! - berrou Mandy

- SUA AMIGA FALSAAA! - rosnou Patrícia, se escondendo atrás de Remus.

- EU NÃO VOU PERGUNTAR MAIS UMA VEZ! - gritou Lily - Cadê as minhas roupas?

- Nós... Nós jogamos fora!

- O QUÊ?

- Vocês jogaram as roupas da menina fora? - perguntou Remus ergueu as sobrancelhas para elas

- Vamos dar roupas novas a ela! - Teimou Patrícia - Vem, Lily, nós vamos ao shopping agora e...

- Patty... - falou Sirius com um sorriso - Hoje é sábado e são quatro da tarde. Você sabe que os portões só abrem às nove horas da manhã de sábado para que os estudantes possam passar o fim de semana em casa e se fecham às onze horas da manhã. Sabe que eles só vão se abrir às sete da manhã de segunda feira, pros que foram passar o fim de semana em casa virem assistir às aulas.

- Oops... Eu tinha esquecido desse detalhe. - Patrícia corou

- E o que vocês sugerem que eu faça até lá? - rosnou Lily - Ande por aí só de calcinha e sutiã?

- Hmm... - fez Sirius - Muita gente não se incomodaria se você fizesse isso.

Lily voltou-se para ele com a boca aberta, como se estivesse decidindo se ouvira direito.

- Nós vamos emprestar roupas pra você, é obvio! - falou Mandy - Minha saia valorizou muito suas pernas. Mesmo.

Lily gemeu. Deus resolvera fazê-la pagar todos os seus pecados de uma vez só.

**

Lily fez uma careta para o próprio reflexo. Ela estava usando uma regata branca simples, calça jeans escuras de corte reto. Patrícia também fez uma careta.

- Não acredito que depois de todo o esforço que eu fiz pra roubar suas roupas, você vai vestir a roupa mais sem graça que eu tenho! Por que você não veste uma das saias da Mandy?

- Por que a Mandy não usa saias. Ela usa cintos. - resmungou Lily, friamente.

- Certo, então. - bufou Patrícia - Mas e as minhas saias? As saias da Mandy ficam curtas em você por que ela é baixinha, mas nós duas somos da mesma altura.

- Não.

- Ai, está bem, srta. Estraga-Prazeres. Ah, e o James pediu a você a letra e as cifras da música que você cantou sábado no teste.

Lily assentiu. Finalmente conseguira voltar a seu estado normal. E quando isso aconteceu, ela ficou horrorizada.

**

Lily entrou no quarto ladeada por Mandy Holmstrom e Patrícia Masen. Lily sabia que estava com as duas garotas mais populares da escola. Mandy estava ali a uma semana, mas só por andar com Patrícia Masen e os marotos, já era objeto de desejo de vários garotos e de inveja da maioria das garotas. A vaga consciência disso causou estranheza em Lily.

Ela entrou no banheiro e encarou o próprio reflexo no espelho sobre a pia. Então, o dia que tivera passou por sua cabeça como um filme. Banho. Consolar Mandy que estava chorando por um tal de Paul. Descobrir que suas roupas desapareceram. Vestir roupas da Mandy. Assistir muitas garotas desafinadas cantando. Fazer um teste. Virar vocalista da banda de James Potter. Lily boqueabriu-se de horror.

No que ela estava pensando? Ela não pertencia àquele mundo! James e seus amigos eram todos populares, bonitos, ricos, inteligentes e... Quem era Lily Evans? A ruiva anti-social, feia, de classe média baixa e tímida! Ela simplesmente estava tentando forçar entrada em um mundo ao qual ela não pertencia! Ela sabia que o que estava feito, não podia ser desfeito.

Da mesma maneira que ela não podia trazer suas pobres roupas de volta. Não que ela não tivesse tentado. Mas Patrícia fizera tudo muito bem feito. O lixo já havia sido levado e, com ele, todo o guarda-roupa da ruiva. Lily suspirou. Queria ter o poder de voltar no tempo e impedir a si mesma de fazer o maldito teste. O que faria? Tentaria mudar e se transformar em um clone de Mandy e Patrícia? Ela franziu o cenho com a impossibilidade da idéia. Mesmo que ela desejasse muito ter aqueles cabelos negros de Patrícia, ou mesmo o rosto angelical de Mandy.

Só lhe restava uma opção, então. Ser ela mesma. Lily fechou os olhos e concentrou todas as suas forças naquilo: Afogar toda e qualquer emoção. Quando os olhos verdes encararam o próprio reflexo outra vez viram uma face pálida completamente vazia. Lily gostou da indiferença que conseguiu. Era bom voltar a ser ela mesma. Pensou em ler algum dos romances que tinha na mala, apenas para se distrair um pouco. Ou talvez ela fosse dormir. Ela fez uma careta para a camisola de seda lilás que usava. A camisola de Patrícia. Lily soltou um palavrão antes de sair do banheiro.

* * *

*Imaginem que a música que a Beatrice canta é Too cool do Camp Rock  
** O Estranho Mundo de Jack é meu filme de desenho preferido. Muito lindo!  
*** As Terríveis Aventuras de Billie e Mandy é um desenho animado do cartoon Network que eu lovo³


	7. Conspiração

Era sexta-feira. James abriu a porta e a próxima coisa que sentiu foi um jato de água gelada em seu corpo. James estava com calor, é claro. Mas isso era exagero. Às suas costas, Sirius explodiu em risos. Remus olhou para James, fingindo-se de chocado. James cuspiu água no chão.

- Certo. - James falou, a voz trêmula de raiva - Quem foi... O gênio... Que pôs um balde de água na porta... Pra molhar o primeiro que entrasse?

- Não fui eu. - Remus falou.

- Você mente muito mal, Lupin. - Sibilou James - E o vestiário está completamente vazio, exceto por você. Então, FOI VOCÊ SIM!

- Foi maaal! - gritou Remus correndo pra longe de James

Sirius entrou no vestiário, ainda rindo, e desejando um banho. Ele assistiu James correr atrás de Remus por todo o vestiário. Sirius sabia que esse tipo de brincadeira não podia ter saído da cabeça de Remus e suspeitou que Patrícia tivesse alguma coisa haver com a brincadeira. Xingando, James abriu seu armário. Tudo o que precisava era um banho de água fria depois de um nada exaustivo treino de basquete, pensou James, com ironia. James sentiu a irritação crescer quando não achou sua toalha e sua muda de roupa no armário.

- Remus... Onde estão as minhas coisas?

- Na sala de aula.

- COMO ASSIM NA SALA DE AULA?

- Qual é, James... Não tem graça molhar você se só eu e o Sirius vamos te ver molhado. Você vai ter que atravessar a escola inteira até a nossa sala pra poder se trocar lá. Ou pode ir para o quarto, se trocar lá e torcer pra ninguém achar sua mochila lá. - respondeu Remus, feliz.

- Isso é um absurdo! São nove e meia da noite, NINGUÉM vai me ver! Isso vai ter troco, Lupin! Você vai pagar caro! - Vociferou James, saindo do vestiário.

- Isso não foi idéia sua, foi? - perguntou Sirius

- É claro que sim. - respondeu Remus sorrindo. - Mas eu sou apenas um instrumento. Patrícia não me contou o plano todo. Minha função é apenas fazer o James ir até a sala de aula. A partir daí, é tudo com a Patrícia. Não sei qual é o resto do plano, nem sua finalidade. Só obedeço ordens em troca de uns amassos a mais.

- Sério? - Sirius arregalou os olhos - Eu sabia que havia um plano maior por trás disso tudo!

**

- Hei Lily... Patrícia quer falar com você. - Declarou Mandy no instante em que entrou no quarto. Lily estava na sua cama, escrevendo uma música nova, usando a camisola de seda de Patrícia.

- Agora? - Lily resmungou - São nove e meia. A partir de dez horas, não podemos mais andar nos corredores.

Patrícia saíra do quarto alguns minutos antes, de pijama, anunciando que voltaria logo.

- Eu não sei o que é. Ela não quis me contar. - Falou Mandy, com sinceridade - Ela só me pediu pra vir aqui e dizer a você que ela está te esperando na nossa sala de aula.

Lily suspirou e vestiu um casaco por cima da camisola, saindo do quarto. Mandy perguntou-se o que Patrícia tinha em mente.

**

James soltou alguns palavrões. A porta da sala ainda estava aberta, graças aos céus, e as suas coisas estavam em cima da mesa do professor. Xingando baixinho, James entrou na sala e vasculhou a bolsa, à procura de uma camiseta. Era estranho. Quem tinha as idéias idiotas normalmente era Sirius. Remus ajudava às vezes, mas nunca era o cérebro de brincadeiras sem graça e sem o menor sentido. Ele estava imaginando o que Remus pretendia quando uma batida leve na porta o sobressaltou. Ele ficou muito surpreso ao ver Lily Evans.

- Lily? - James olhou-a de cima abaixo, de olhos arregalados. Ela estava usando apenas uma delicada camisola de seda e um casaco verde-claro.

- Oi, James. O que você faz aqui?

- Eu estava... Er... O Remus me molhou e escondeu minhas coisas aqui. Roubar roupas está virando moda nessa escola.

Lily não falou nada, apenas olhou James, os lábios entreabertos e a testa franzida. O vento, ou assim pensou James, fez a porta fechar com força. Ele pulou, sobressaltado, mas os olhos da ruiva se estreitaram e ela não demonstrou nenhuma surpresa.

- Eu devia ter suspeitado... - ela murmurou, indo até a porta. - É uma conspiração... Sabe que isso até dava uma música?

James pensou que ela fosse sair. Mas ela apenas girou a maçaneta e empurrou um pouco a porta, sem abri-la. Lily deu uma risadinha amarga e murmurou "Patrícia...".

- Lily... O que... ?

- Estamos trancados. - Ela falou, na sua voz mais indiferente e suave - Isso deve ser a idéia que a Patrícia tem de brincadeira engraçada. Como se eu precisasse de outra detenção além daquela que eu já tenho, sábado.

- Mais uma detenção? - James perguntou.

- James, de quem é a primeira aula amanhã? - Lily sentou em cima da mesa e o encarou, a expressão suave, como se eles estivessem tendo uma conversa cordial sobre dever de casa.

- Amanhã é terça feira, então é da professora Kougra. - James sentiu-se estonteado pelo poder dos olhos dela

- Exato. Agora imagine que você é Janine Kougra...

- Me sinto muito gordo.

-... Agora, você está se preparando para a primeira aula com o sexto ano C... Você abre a porta da sala e encontra um garoto molhado e uma ruiva de camisola. O que você acha que ela vai fazer?

- Ah, entendi. Bom, eu acho que quando amanhecer eu já vou estar seco.

- Por falar nisso, você devia trocar essa roupa. Vai pegar uma pneumonia.

- Eu não vou, não. Por que você se importa?

- Se você morrer de pneumonia, eu não vou durar dois dias.

James arregalou os olhos. Patrícia o forçara a ler "Twilight" nas férias. Quando ele ouviu Lily falar aquilo, várias frases idiotas do livro saltaram na sua cabeça como "Eu não ia viver sem ter você".

- Como assim? - ele perguntou, imediatamente.

- James... Vai sair na primeira página do jornal da escola: "James Potter morre de pneumonia por que não teve coragem de trocar de roupa na frente daquela ruiva do sexto ano C.". Acorda, todas as suas namoradas iam querer vingança e iam tentar me assassinar.

- "Todas as minhas namoradas"? - Ele repetiu, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

- Sim. Como aquela que disse que ia raspar minha cabeça só por que eu supostamente "gostava de você". - Lily deu-lhe às costas. - Eu não posso ver você agora, feliz?

James olhou-a, boquiaberto. Pensou que chances ele teria numa discussão. Se ela permanecesse de costas, ele tinha pelo menos 50% de chance de convencê-la a deixá-lo com as roupas que estava. Mas se eles iam discutir, ela certamente ia discutir olhando pra ele. E, uma vez que pudesse ver os olhos verdes hipnóticos, James não conseguiria pensar direito. Perderia a briga. Ele tirou lentamente a camiseta molhada, olhando a ruiva com cuidado. Lily olhou por cima do ombro, para provocá-lo.

- Uuh, você andou malhando os braços, não é?

- Lily!

- Brincadeira! - fez a garota, com uma risadinha maldosa.

Ela não tornou a olhar. James ficou satisfeito por ter obedecido. A sensação de uma roupa seca na sua pele foi maravilhosa.

- Posso me virar? - Lily perguntou num tom inocente.

- Pode. - ele resmungou

Ela virou-se para ele e andou até a janela de vidro, que estava trancada.

- Você tem uma chave, uma caneta ou qualquer coisa pontiaguda e dura? - ela perguntou, sentando no peitoril da janela.

- Tome a chave do meu armário. O que você vai fazer?

- Arrombar a janela.

- Nossa, você canta, compõe, desenha, arromba janelas... Tem alguma coisa que você não faça?

- Hmm... Eu não vôo. - Ela respondeu - Eu já fiz isso quando eu era pequena. Minha irmã Petúnia me trancou o banheiro. E a janela do banheiro da minha casa é parecida com essa.

- Ah. E por que a sua irmã te trancou no banheiro? - ele observou a face de Lílian se nublar um pouco.

- Ela... Não gosta muito de mim. Minha irmã e eu nunca nos demos bem. Eu tinha dez anos. Ela me contou a história da loira do banheiro. Falou que a loira do banheiro queria muito ter cabelos ruivos e que todas as noites ela visitava os banheiros à procura de tinta pro cabelo. Ela me atraiu pro banheiro, trancou a porta e falou que à noite a loira do banheiro ia aparecer e pegar meu cabelo.

- Que irmã legal...

- Eu fiquei apavorada. - falou Lily, um sorriso zombeteiro nos lábios - Mas a minha mãe não estava em casa e por isso não adiantava gritar. Eu peguei a agulha de tricô da minha mãe que, por algum motivo obscuro, estava no banheiro, subi na banheira e arrombei o trinco da janela. Assim olha...

Lily executou um movimento entre uma estocada e um floreio com a chave e a janela abriu-se com um clique.

- Ora, ora... Meus parabéns, Miss Evans.

- Obrigada. Primeiro os cavalheiros? - ela indicou a janela - Se você quebrar alguma coisa, eu arranjo outro meio de sair ou fico esperando a minha detenção.

James sorriu levemente antes de pular a janela. Estavam no térreo, Lily estava brincando sobre quebrar alguma coisa, mas ele não podia e nem queria resistir ao impulso de segurá-la pela cintura e ajudá-la a descer. Lily corou um pouco, mas sua expressão nada demonstrava.

- Aceita companhia até o seu dormitório?

Sem esperar resposta, James pegou a mão dela e seguiu de volta para a escola. Os jardins eram banhados pela luz do luar e as estrelas brilhavam muito. James sentiu-se ridículo por isso, mas estava nervoso. A presença dela o deixava assim. Ela era tão linda e tão... Inalcançável! Ele sempre gostara de garotas lindas e românticas. Era fácil encontrar um meio de agradá-las. Mas essa... Não. Lily não. James não conseguia ver Lily satisfeita com rosas ou com uma caixa de bombons.

Ocorreu a ele o estranho pensamento de que, por mais que ele a agradasse nada seria bom o suficiente para ela. Que estranho. Ele arriscou um olhar para o rosto dela. A luz da lua a fazia parecer ainda mais pálida do que ela realmente era. Ela era guiada apenas pela mão dele, enquanto olhava distraidamente para o lago. James nem imaginava o por que da escola ter um lago bem no meio dos jardins, quando eles tinham uma piscina enorme bem ao lado da quadra de esportes. A mão de Lily estava quente, ao contrário de sua expressão. James jamais vira alguém tão indiferente a tudo!

- Hmm... James? - Ela chamou depois de alguns minutos - James!

- O que?

- James, já chegamos ao meu dormitório. Por soltar a minha mão agora.

- Ah! Me desculpe...

Os lábios dela de curvaram no que deveria se o sorriso mais frio que James já recebera de uma garota. Ele devia ter mantido a boca fechada. Ele devia se contentar em dizer boa noite. Mas seu cérebro entrava em pane.

- Hei, Lily... Não vai me dar um beijo de boa noite?

Ela virou-se pra ele, a expressão mudando de vazia para educadamente surpresa, como se James houvesse acabado de declarar algo levemente interessante, mas que não era de seu interesse. Ela apenas franziu a testa, friamente e falou:

- Você bebeu?

- Não... Só quero um beijo de boa noite. Se não quer me dar um, eu posso dar um a você? - Ele perguntou, quase esperançoso. O rosto dela voltou ao vazio, mas os olhos verdes tinham uma expressão estranha e mostravam o que ela tentava esconder. A emoção nos olhos verdes era choque, como se James houvesse manifestado o desejo de ser um panda arco-íris do Nicarágua.

- Acho... Que... Não sei, acho que sim.

Sem a menor vergonha, James inclinou-se para a frente, abraçou a garota pela cintura com força e plantou um beijo na bochecha - por que Lily desviou o rosto bem a tempo.

- Boa noite, miss Evans.

- Boa noite, Mister Potter. - Lily observou-o dar as costas, pensando. E decidiu - Ei!

- Sim? - ele virou-se, quase esperançoso.

- Eu vou mesmo fazer uma música sobre a conspiração. Então pense numa melodia. Até mais.

Lily entrou no quarto sem fazer nenhum ruído e permaneceu alguns segundos parada, encostada na porta, piscando os olhos furiosamente para absorver a situação. Patrícia e Mandy não estavam em suas camas. Lily localizou uma fonte de luz vinda de dentro de uma barraca no canto do quarto escuro. Hora de receber pedidos de desculpas.

Enquanto Lily marchava para a barraca, onde já podia ver as silhuetas de Mandy e Patrícia. As duas pareciam estar conversando aos sussurros. Lily moveu-se em silêncio e abriu o ziper da barraca com violência. Por que Patrícia e Mandy teriam armado uma barraca no meio do quarto, Lily não tinha nem idéia. Mas as duas olharam Lily como se ela fosse um assassino de filme de terror quando a ruiva entrou na barraca.

- LILY! - Mandy arfou

- O que você está fazendo aqui? Só era pro Sirius abrir a porta de manhã!

- Muito espirituoso, Patrícia.

- Como você saiu de lá? - perguntou Patrícia

- Arrombei o trinco da janela. - Respondeu Lily, num tom glacial

- Então, o que rolou? - perguntou Patrícia, animada.

- Não entendi. - respondeu Lily, olhando a garota, curiosa.

- Ah, acorda, Lily! Você não me engana. Se EU ficasse presa numa sala de aula com um cara lindo como o James... Eu não ficaria quietinha, arrombando a janela! Confessa, vai. Vocês ficaram?

- O que... Patrícia, fala sério! O que James Potter - James Potter! - ia querer comigo?

- Sei lá, uns amassos... De repente um namoro, depois de te conhecer melhor...

- Ah, oi! Acho que você não me conhece... Sou Lily Evans, e você? - Lily falou, a voz carregada de ironia.

- Ah, não seja ridícula, Lils. - Mandy rolou os olhos - Você é tão linda! E... Caramba! Seus olhos são verdes! Eu nunca tinha notado antes... Você usa lente?

- Não...

- É verdade! - Patrícia inclinou-se pra frente para olhar os olhos de Lily - Seus olhos são lindos! Eu nunca vi esse tom de verde antes. É da cor exata da grama!

- AAAAI! - Lily sacudiu as mãos freneticamente, um gesto impossível de não fazer depois de conviver tanto com Mandy - Não interessa a cor dos meus olhos! O fato é que vocês nunca mais vão dormir até tarde na vida de vocês! Eu sempre acordo cedo. E a partir de agora, se eu não durmo, ninguém dorme.


	8. Vertigem

Lily acordou infalivelmente às sete horas da manhã. Patrícia e Mandy estavam em suas camas, ambas com os olhos inchados, ainda dormindo. Hora da vingança. Lily levantou e ficou de pé na cama, espreguiçando-se. Qual era a melhor maneira de vingar-se? Elas forçaram-na a fazer o teste para vocalista. O resultado final foi bom, mas poderia ser um desastre. Hora de mostrar a elas o quanto Lily podia cantar mal.

- ACOOOORDAAA! - berrou Lily a plenos pulmões - BOM DIA! EU JÁ ACORDEI E SE EU NÃO DURMO, NINGUÉM DORMEEE!

- AAH! - berrou Mandy, caindo da cama - Qual é o seu problema? São sete da manhã!

- Lights go down, it's dark... The jungle is your head... Can't rule... Your heart! - Cantou Lily, tentando sem sucesso desafinar a voz - A feeling is so much stronger than a thought. Your eyes are wide and though your soul... It can't be bought... Your mind can wander! HELLO HELLO! I'm at a place called Vertigo! It's everything I wish I didn't know! Except you give me something I can feel, feeeeeeel! - E pulando vários versos, Lily berrou: - Oh, oh-oh, oh-oh! _Oh, oh-oh, oh-oh_! _OH, OH-OH, OH-OH_! HELLO, HELLO!

Patrícia colocou o travesseiro em cima da cabeça. Para irritá-las ainda mais, Lily começou a pular de uma cama para outra, cantando cada vez mais alto. Lily tentou pensar em que outra música que irritasse as duas. Pensou então em fazer uma homenagem à Michael Jackson!

- They told him don't you ever come around here! Don't wanna see your face, you better disappear... The fire's in their eyes and their words are really clear... So beat it! Just beat it! You better run, you better do what you can... Don't wanna see no blood, don't be a macho man!

Mandy foi na direção do banheiro, xingando. Patrícia fingiu estar chorando contra o travesseiro. Lily sabia que estava agindo como uma retardada mental. Mas nunca se sentira tão livre. Ela gostava mesmo de cantar.

- You wanna be tough, better do what you can... So beat it, but you wanna be bad! Just beat it, beat iiiiit, beat iit, beat it!! No one wants to be defeeeaateeed! Showin' how funky and strong is your fight! It doesn't matter who's wrong or right! Just beat it, beat it... Just beat it, beat it... Just beat it, beat it! Just beat it, beat it!

- CHEGA! CHEGA, PELO AMOR DE DEUS! EU ACORDO, EU TO ACORDADAAA! - berrou Patrícia, levantando.

Lily sorriu maldosamente. A porta do dormitório abriu e Sirius Black entrou. Lily parou de pular na cama, surpresa.

- Era você que estava gritando? - perguntou ele, aproximando-se da ruiva, que voltou a pular. Se ia bancar a retardada hoje, ela podia muito bem tentar deixar as pernas mais bonitas.

- Era sim. Me trancaram de camisola numa sala de aula com um cara molhado. - falou Lily, pulando - O mínimo que eu posso fazer é me vingar. Cara, isso aqui é muito legal!

Sirius riu um pouco e ficou parado bem em frente a ela, com as mãos no bolso da calça. Ele estava sem camisa e era evidente que acabara de acordar.

- Você vai cair. - Ele informou-a.

- Não vou, não. O que você faz acordado a essa hora?

- O Remus me obrigou a descobrir qual era o passáro agonizante que produzia esses berros que lembravam muito "Beat It" do Michael Jackson.

- E "Vertigo" do U2.... AI!

Naquela brincadeira boba de pular na cama, Lily escorregou no próprio lençol e caiu. Sirius, agindo por reflexo, segurou-a pelos ombros.

- Você está bem?

- Vou vivendo, sabe como é, e você? - ela falou, a voz carregada de ironia - Obrigada por salvar a minha vida.

- Não há de que, cunhada.

- Cunhada?

A porta do banheiro abriu. Mandy estava completamente descabelada, usando uma camiseta folgada e branca, surrada em vários pontos e shorts cor-de-rosa, minúsculos. A blusa dela era fina e era possível ver os contornos do sutiã rosa berrante. Mandy boqueabriu-se de horror e falou, num fio de voz:

- Sirius? - ela arfou encolhendo - O que você faz aqui?

- Vim saber quem estava morrendo aqui. - ele indicou Lily com a cabeça

- Hey, Lily! - chamou a voz de Patrícia, cuja cabeça estava dentro do armário. - Você prefere azul ou marrom?

- Azul.

Patrícia saiu de dentro do armário com um blusa branca, um tipo de colete jeans azul escuro, uma saia branca e sandálias brancas.

- Vista-se. - ordenou ela - Vamos comprar suas roupas novas hoje.

- O que? - Lily levantou - Ah, as roupas... Droga, Patrícia! Eu não posso sair do colégio!

- Por que não? Sua detenção é só segunda feira...

- Acontece que minha mãe não mora aqui em Londres. Ela mora em Sheffield. Só vou pra casa nas férias. E se eu sair da escola, só vou poder entrar outra vez segunda feira! - Lily resmungou como se estivesse sendo obrigada a confessar algo vergonhoso.

- QUE LEGAAAL! - berrou Patrícia - Você pode ir dormir na minha casa. E você também, Mandy! Tipo uma festa do pijama!!

- Eu também posso ir? - perguntou Sirius, dando pulinhos.

- Eu não vou responder. - disse Patrícia, olhando-o de cima a baixo - Vamos, Lily!! É isso ou você vai ficar usando as saias da Mandy até o fim do ano.

Patrícia revirou um pouco o armário e tirou de lá uma saia jeans com um palmo e meio de comprimento e sacudiu-a na cara de Lily. Lily fez uma careta a afastou a saia, assentindo e pegando a roupa que Patrícia largara em cima da cama.

- Eu odeio você, Masen! - Lily rosnou entrando no banheiro.

Passaram-se alguns segundos de silêncio ressonante agora que Lily parara de cantar.

- O James e a Lily... Eles ficaram? - Sirius perguntou num tom displiscente - O James tentou matar a mim e o Remo ontem quando chegou no quarto e não contou absolutamente nada. Mas ele fala dormindo, e ontem ele falou alguma coisa sobre "beijo de boa noite".

- Lily! - gritou Mandy quando Lily saiu do banheiro puxando a saia, incomodada. - Explique-se!

- O que?

- "Beijo de boa noite"? - Patrícia repetiu, maliciosamente. Lily corou, mas manteve-se impassível.

- Não sei do que você está falando. - Lily falou, corando ainda mais. Nunca soubera mentir. Antes ela tinha vontade de rir. Hoje ela corava ao mentir.

- Fala logo, Lily.

- Isso não é da sua conta, Patrícia.

- Ah, então rolou mesmo alguma coisa?

- AAAI! Ele falou sobre beijo de boa noite, ele me deu um beijo de boa noite, mas não foi esse beijo de boa noite que vocês estão pensando! Ele só me deu um beijo no ROSTO, me disse boa noite e foi embora! - Lily berrou, agitando os braços de um jeito muito "Mandy".

Hoje não ia ser um bom dia. Ela estava descontrolada demais! Primeiro, ela começava a cantar a plenos pulmões no meio do dormitório, em seguida pulava na cama como uma doente mental, caindo em cima de Sirius Black. Agora gritava, agitando os braços como se eles fossem pás de moinhos. Não, Lily não estava normal.

- Calma, cunhada. - Sirius sorriu

- E eu não entendi essa história de cunhada. - Falou Mandy, procurando uma roupa no armário.

- Bom, dizem que eu e o James somos amigos como irmãos. Então, a Lily é minha cunhada.

Uma Barbie que decorava a estante de Mandy acertou em cheio a testa de Sirius.

- AAAii! Alguém coloque um aviso de "Perigo" nessa ruiva!

- Foi mal, minhas emoções estão meio exacerbadas hoje - Lily falou, sem demonstrar arrependimento, mas certa de que falava a verdade.

- Sei... - Fez Sirius andando até a porta - A propósito, Lily... Eu sei que o James não está acordado, mas se ele estivesse eu sei que diria que vai sentir sua falta do fim de semana.

Sirius se escondeu atrás da porta bem em tempo de evitar uma almofada voadora

- Mas... Mandy, eu queria mesmo falar com você. - Ele falou, colocando a cabeça dentro do quarto, mas mantendo o corpo fora, caso Lily recomeçasse a atirar coisas.

- Jura? O que é? - Mandy olhou-o curiosa

- Você não tem namorado, não é? Por favor, diz que não tem!

- E-est-tou solteira. - Mandy corou e uma emoção semelhante a esperança surgiu nos olhos castanhos.

- Que bom! - Sirius sorriu. - Quer dizer, tem um cara que te acha muito linda e queria sair com você... Tudo bem pra você?

- Ah. Seu amigo. - a expressão dela desmoronou um pouco - Claro, depois você me apresenta e eu vejo isso.

- Beleza, então. E Lily... Pare de cantar, por favor.

Sirius saiu do quarto. Lily continuou encarando Mandy com uma expressão calculista. Mandy fazia um beicinho e olhava a porta, por onde Sirius acabara de passar.

- Você gosta do Sirius! - Lily falou - Ficou decepcionada quando ele disse que queria te apresentar um amigo!

- Eu... o que?

- Quem goshta do Shiriush? - perguntou Patrícia, de dentro do banheiro, a voz pastosa pois estava escovando os dentes.

- A Mandy. - falou Lily, com sua voz suave.

- O que? Mentira! - Patrícia saiu do banheiro com a boca cheia de espuma - Do Sirius? O nosso Sirius? Esse que acabou de sair? Sirius Orion Black?

- Orion não é uma constelação? - perguntou Lily, sentando na cama

- Sim, mas também é o nome do pai do Sirius. E o nome do meio do Sirius. - respondeu Patrícia - Ai, Mandy!!! Por que você não me disse antes?

Mandy franziu o cenho. Maldita Lily observadora!

**

Lily segurou o papelzinho com firmeza. Acabara a letra da música antes de dormir e queria entregar a James. Mas queria fazer isso longe de Mandy, Patrícia ou Sirius. Lily queria ter sua velha vida de volta. Havia momentos em que ela... Bom, gostava de ter amigos. Como quando Mandy estava triste pelo ex-namorado. Lily gostou de poder ajudá-la. Ela gostava muito de ser útil aos outros. Mas odiava quando Patrícia e Mandy tentavam fazê-la mudar seu jeito.

Na ultima semana, ela fora a Barbie cobaia de Patrícia. Lily já tinha uma opinão formada da "princesa Patrícia", como costumava denominá-la. Achava que a garota era antipática, vazia, fútil e preocupada apenas com a imagem. Patrícia era mesmo preocupada com a imagem, mas era também uma garota muito simpática e engraçada quando queria. Remus, Sirius e James agora faziam questão de que Lily sentasse com eles. Ela gostava muito de Remus e Sirius, apesar de às vezes ter vontade de esganar o segundo.

James era muito simpático e engraçado. Mas Lily tinha um tipo de vergonha dele. Talvez isso se devesse a primeira conversa dos dois, onde Lily falou que não gostava dele. A sensação agora era intensificada pelos amigos que insinuavam que Lily e James poderiam ser um casal. Apesar de tudo, foi incrivelmente fácil falar com ele enquanto os dois estavam sozinhos na sala de aula. Lily pôde até falar das maldades de Petúnia sem desmoronar.

Lembrar da irmã fez com que seus olhos ardessem. Ela forçou o choro a não sair, apesar de saber que isso daria a ela uma bela dor de cabeça. As imagens ainda eram nítidas em seu cérebro. Uma garota ruiva de nove anos deixou a bola com que brincava cair no meio da estrada de terra sem movimento.

- Argh, Lily, você é tão desastrada! - falara a loira Petúnia

- Ah, pára com isso! - Lily resmungara pulando a cerca - Eu vou buscar...

Lily atravessara a rua. Nunca passavam carros por ali, aquele carro não devia ter surgido do nada. Lily sentiu que estava chorando ao lembrar daquele dia. Secou o rosto e forçou as lágrimas a voltarem. Não ia chorar mais. Avistou James no fim do corredor. Reprimiu toda e qualquer lembrança ou emoção.

- Oi, James! - ela chamou.

James virou-se para ela, um sorriso se formando mecanicamente no rosto ao vê-la. Lily curvou os cantos dos lábios. Ele parecia tão sinceramente feliz em vê-la que ela não pode evitar. Mas não sorriu verdadeiramente. Sabia que se fizesse isso, alguma lembrança da época em que sorria a faria começar a chorar.

- Oi, Lily. Achei que você ia sair sem se despedir de mim.

- Há há. - ela fez, com ironia. - Eu vim te entregar isso.

- Não me diga que você escreveu a música de ontem a noite pra hoje de manhã! - ele exclamou, olhando o papel - Eu já fiz o ritmo, mas leva séculos pra que eu escreva uma música.

- Bom, pra mim leva séculos pra fazer um ritmo. - respondeu ela

- Sabe, Lily... Sua voz é incrível. E suas músicas também.

- Obrigada. Acho que está exagerando, mas obrigada.

- Lily... Seus olhos são verdes... Eu nunca tinha reparado. São muito bonitos. - Isso era uma mentira. Era impossível não reparar naqueles olhos. Mas ele precisava de alguma maneira elogiar os olhos dela.

James aproximou-se um pouco dela. Lily prendeu a respiração. De repente, ela desejou ter olhos castanhos ou azuis ou verdes-normais. Sempre gostara de seus olhos, justamente por que mais ninguém no mundo tinha olhos naquele tom. Mas agora que eles chamavam tanta atenção, ela queria que fossem normais. Lily de repente colidiu com algo muito sólido. E percebeu que estava encostada na parede, James a centímetros dela. Ele pôs as mãos na parede, uma de cada lado dos ombros de Lily. Ela não tinha pra onde fugir.

- Eu nunca tinha visto esse tom de verde. - ele murmurou, inclinando a cabeça um pouco para a frente.

Lily começou a suar. Sentiu uma vontade descontrolada de rir, o que era muito estranho. Mas sempre que ela ficava nervosa, ela tendia a ter ataques histéricos de riso. Não lembrava a ultima vez que se sentira tão nervosa.

- É, né? - fez Lily, num fio de voz.

Lily encolheu-se e abaixou-se, fugindo por baixo do braço esquerdo de James.

- Até mais, James, a Patrícia está me esperando! - gritou Lily, já correndo para o quarto. James suspirou de decepção. Isso ia ser mais difícil do que ele pensava. Alguém atrás dele ofegou e uma voz aguda gritou:

- JAAAMEES! - Ele virou, sobressaltado e arregalou os olhos para uma Mandy muito feliz que dava pulinhos de excitação. - Vocês iam se beijaaar! E viiiiiiiii!

- Mandy, que p... - ele ergueu as sobrancelhas para a garota que ainda saltitava.

- Foi uma tentativa de beijo, Jay. Não minta pra mim!! - Ela cantarolou, alegremente.

- Sim, eu tentei beijar a Lily. Mas você está terminantemente proibída de contar isso pro Sirius, pro Remus ou pra Patrícia! Ouviu, Mandy?

- É! Mas eu posso contar pra Lily! - Mandy pulou de felicidade e antes que James pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, saiu correndo na maior velocidade que o salto plataforma permitia - LILY! LILY! Lily, volta aqui, colega! Você tem MUITO pra me contar! LILY EVAAANS!!

James gemeu. Talvez Mandy não se metesse na vida de Lily se ela própria estivesse namorando... Mas quem? James pensou por um instante, mas ninguém lhe ocorreu. Um ruído às suas costas fez James virar-se. Sirius Black vinha entrando no corredor, parecendo distraido. James sentiu um sorriso diabólico espalhar-se pelo seu rosto.

- O que foi? - perguntou Sirius, surpreso com a expressão do amigo

- Meu caro Black... Você está solteiro no momento, não é?


	9. Detenção

Lily estava razoavelmente satisfeita com a roupa que usava na segunda feira. Calças jeans - calças jeans normais e confortáveis, não as skinnys de Patrícia - uma blusa verde - Uma blusa verde decente, com decote discreto e alças com mais de dois dedos de espessura, sem os decotes que davam pra ver até o umbigo - e tênis All Star - Sem salto alto! ALELUIA!

Fazer compras com Patrícia e Mandy fora... Bem... Divertido. Lily sentira-se mal por ter que aceitar as roupas. Patrícia a levara às suas lojas preferidas e nunca deixava Lily olhar as etiquetas das roupas que a ruiva tinha certeza que custavam os olhos da cara. Quando ela verbalizou essas preocupações, Patrícia parabenizou-se por ter jogado as roupas de Lily fora, pois sabia que a ruiva não aceitaria as roupas novas se ainda tivesse as velhas.

Lily suspirou. Sacudiu os cabelos em volta do rosto e saiu para o almoço. Não sentia fome. Pegou um refrigerante e dirigiu-se a sua mesa.

- Lily! - chamou uma voz - Hei, Lily!!

James Potter atravessou o refeitório e alcançou Lily. Ele tinha uma expressão chateada. Lily esperou-o parada, ao lado da mesa que pretendia ocupar.

- Posso sentar com você hoje? - ele pediu, num tom quase suplicante - Se eu ficar mais um segundo perto do Sirius, eu juro que eu vou esganar ele.

- Às vezes sinto a mesma coisa com relação a Patrícia. - Falou Lily, indicando uma cadeira pra ele.

- A Patrícia é legal. Ela sabe ser muito chata quando quer. - James falou.

Lily apenas olhou-o sem responder nada. James queria que ela falasse alguma coisa. Vasculhou a mente em busca de algo interessante para dizer. Nunca tivera nenhum problema com isso. Sempre sabia o que falar quando queria uma garota. James praguejou mentalmente ao notar que Lily era a exceção à todas as regras que ele tinha com as garotas.

- Hmm... A Kougra falou com você? - ele perguntou, se sentindo muito idiota.

- Não.

- Ela falou que temos que cumprir nossa detenção hoje a noite. - ele informou - E a notícia pior é que o Sirius e a Mandy também estão de detenção.

- Sirius e Mandy? O que eles fizeram?

- Sirius, eu não faço idéia. Ele recebe uma detenção por dia. Bom, a Mandy... Bom, digamos que a professora não fica nada satisfeita se você fica ouvindo a nova música da Lady Gaga no MP4 no meio da a noite temos que ir à biblioteca às oito e meia.

Lily deu uma risadinha e bebericou o seu refrigerante. James percebeu então que Lily nunca sorria. Eram sempre risadinhas desdenhosas ou sorrisos enviesados frios. Ele queria perguntar a ela por que ela era assim. Mas como perguntar? "Lily, por que você é uma boneca de gelo?". Não, totalmente ridículo. Não podia simplesmente chegar e perguntar a ela por que ela era uma garota tão fria.

- ... numa detenção? - Lily perguntou, arrancando James de seus devaneios

- Hmm?

- O que se faz numa detenção? - ela repetiu

- Aaah... Você nunca foi detenta antes?

- Não - Sorriso frio e enviesado - Acho que vocês são uma má influência.

- Ah, não nos julgue... Nós... Pensando bem, julgue, sim. Nós realmente somos uma má influencia. Até a Mandy que é uma jovem inocente anda escutando música na aula!

- O sinal...- Lily resmungou quando a buzina alta e anazalada anunciou o início das aulas da tarde. - Ei, James... Você vai a aula ou quer mais uma noite de detenção?

- O que acontece se eu escolher mais uma noite de detenção? - ele perguntou, com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Bom... Você tem várias opções. Você pode ir para o seu dormitório... - James sentiu seu ânimo se esvair - Você pode se esconder num banheiro... Ou, se aceitar companhia, pode ir comigo pra sala onde a gente ensaia escrever música, ouvir música, conversar, qualquer coisa.

James sentiu um sorriso espalhar-se automaticamente no seu rosto. Sem se dar o trabalho de responder a pergunta óbvia, James pegou a mão dela e guiou-a para fora do refeitório. Que Sirius jamais descobrisse que ele ia passaria a tarde com Lily Evans.

**

- Onde vocês dois se meteram a tarde toda? - rosnou Mandy às oito horas quando Lily e James finalmente apareceram para cumprir suas detenções.

- Estávamos na sala onde a gente ensaia - Respondeu Lily surpreendendo James. Ele não esperava que Lily contasse a verdade para Mandy - Ouvindo música, sabe?

- Ouvindo música? - Mandy repetiu, a voz tão aguda de indignação que foi sumindo aos poucos - Eu passo a _tarde inteira_ com um bando de professores chatos_ fungando_ no meu cangote e vocês dois OUVINDO MÚSICA JUNTINHOS?

- "Fungando no seu cangote"? - repetiu James, sorrindo. Lily deu uma risadinha.

- POTTER! EVANS! - berrou Janine Kougra surgindo de dentro da biblioteca. - Além de faltar a todas as aulas, vocês chegam atrasados a detenção? Mais duas noites de detenção pros dois! Onde está Sirius Black?

- Não temos idéia.

- Estou aqui! - gritou Sirius, surgindo de um corredor adjacente.

- Mais uma noite de detenção, Black. Os quatro pra dentro da biblioteca. Vocês vão limpar tudo isso. Cada mesa, cada livro, cada computador durante uma hora e meia!! - A professora Kougra falou isso com um sorriso maldoso.

A biblioteca fora desmontada. Os livros velhos e amarelados que fediam a mofo, estavam dentro de caixas de papelão, ao lado de suas respectivas estantes. Anunciando que se a limpeza não estivesse satisfatória eles receberiam mais uma detenção, a professora saiu puxando as calças que escorregavam pelo quadril largo. Mandy não poupou palavrões e xingamentos à professora quando ela se retirou, deixando claro para todos que estava de muito mal humor.

Sirius afastou-se para outra ala da biblioteca, com uma expressão misteriosa. Mandy apanhou uma flanela que estava na mesa mais próxima e começou a tirar poeira dos computadores velhos da biblioteca.

- Quer um conselho Lily? - ela perguntou e sem esperar resposta, continuou com ferocidade: - Nunca - eu repito: NUNCA - se apaixone, colega. Os homens... São todos iguais. Eles mentem, são românticos, dizem que te amam e em seguida ficam com outras garotas na frente da sua melhor amiga!

- Hmm. - fez Lily sem realmente dar importância ao que Mandy dizia. Ela trocou um olhar cômico com James. Sirius não podia ouvir os discurso extravagante de Mandy e James pensou nele com inveja.

- Mas, Mandy, nem todos... - Começou James, querendo acalmar a amiga.

- QUIETO, JAMES POTTER! Você pertence a uma espécie _desprezível_ que SEM EXCEÇÕES é totalmente falsa, mentirosa, troglodita, _sem escrúpulos_! Como ele _ousa... - _Ela continuou falando coisas sem sentido por quase meia hora - Ele fica com _duas garotas diferentes no mesmo dia na frente da minha melhor amiga! E todos - TODOS - são idênticos! Sem caráter, sem um pingo de consideração por nós mulheres... Aliás, James, não OUSE tentar se aproximar mais da minha amiga! Lily é boa demais pra você._

- Mandy, minha filha - chamou Lily depois de mais alguns minutos de garotos-não-prestam - Por acaso você está pretendendo virar lésbica?

Mandy parou de resmungar abruptamente. James caiu na risada ao ver a expressão de choque da menina. Pelo visto, ela não pensara por este lado.

- Eu... NÃO! - gritou Mandy - Não vou, não! Só por que eu estou tirando uma licença dos garotos, não quer dizer que vou ficar com as garotas! Eu posso passar um tempo sem beijar na boca, tá bom?

James secou as lágrimas de riso do rosto. Sirius voltou, com um sorrisinho no rosto, completamente alheio ao assunto. Mandy continuou a resmungar, mas dessa vez baixinho de modo que nenhum dos outros três entendia. James e Sirius começaram a limpar livros e atirá-los de volta às caixas enquanto Lily tirava a poeira das estantes e Mandy recolocava os livros nas prateleiras, em ordem alfabética.

Sirius parecia pensativo. Ele encarava o livros de testa franzida, como se estivesse debatendo-se internamente com uma questão muito complicada. Depois de alguns minutos de silêncio, ele pareceu decidir-se. Meteu o livro que limpava nos braços de James, que o encarou chocado, andou até Mandy, que estava curvada sobre uma caixa de livros. Lily parou o que estava fazendo e olhou para eles, como se tivesse previsto o que Sirius faria agora.

- Mandy. - Ele chamou, um certo tom de decisão na voz.

- Sim? - Mandy ergueu-se para encará-lo.

- Você aceita sair comigo? - ele perguntou, do nada. O queixo de Mandy e James caiu. Lily deixou escapar uma risadinha.

- O que?

- Perguntei se você quer sair comigo.

- Você... Tá falando sério? - ela perguntou, sabendo perfeitamente que Lily e James estavam prestes a cair no riso.

Mandy queria muito sair com Sirius Black. Não se interessara por ele no primeiro dia de aula? Não achava que ele era o cara mais perfeito que ela já vira? Sentindo seu estômago revirar, Mandy sentiu um arrependimento profundo pelas promessas que fizera a minutos atrás. Mas, também... Que diabos de pedido pra sair mais tosco, pensou Mandy. Ele não podia simplesmente convidá-la pra sair como se pedisse para passar o sal! Mandy gostava de Sirius Black e ele a chamava pra sair como se ela fosse apenas mais uma? Mandy sentiu todo o seu sangue subir para o rosto e o ódio que estava sentindo de garotos - Graças às novidades que recebera sobre Paul estar pegando todas - a fez perguntar:

- Você fez uma aposta com alguém?

- Não. - Sirius ergueu as sobrancelhas, surpreso

- Certo, então você perdeu uma aposta?

- Não.

- Por que quer sair comigo, então?

- Por que estou a fim de você.

A fim. A fim. Não gostar. A fim. Como se ela fosse qualquer uma. Mandy trincou os dentes com força e sentiu um ódio incomparável borbulhar no seu intestino. Ela fechou os olhos, abriu-os lentamente. Respira. Inspira. Expira. Tentando por tudo não explodir, ela falou com toda a calma que pode reunir:

- Então minha resposta também é não!

- Por que não? - ele pareceu pasmo

- Você perguntou se eu quero sair com você, certo? Eu falei não. Não quero.

Lily desceu do banquinho e postou-se ao lado de James, um sorriso malicioso no rosto. James comprimia os lábios com força, tentando não rir. Sirius recuperou a pose de arrogância na mesma hora e falou:

- Sabe, Mandy... Isso é maldade. Eu gosto muito de você.

- Gosta nada! - Mandy ouviu-se responder - À dois dias atrás você queria me apresentar um cara, seu fura-olho!

- Você não entendeu? - Sirius perguntou - Eu estava falando de mim! Eu nunca falei em apresentar ninguém... Eu só falei que conhecia alguém que estava na sua. - Mandy não soube o que responder. Sirius aproveitou a distração pasma dela e continuou, com um sorriso enviesado: - Como eu ia dizendo, gosto muito de você. E nunca desisto de nada até ter o que eu quero.

- Você bebeu? Ou gosta de perder seu tempo mesmo?

- Eu não vou desistir, Mandy.

- É Amanda a partir de hoje. - ela curvou-se para a caixa de livros outra vez - E faça o que você quiser.

- O que? - ele perguntou.

- Eu disse pra me chamar de Amanda a partir de hoje.

- Depois disso.

- Faça o que você quiser! - ela gritou erguendo-se outra vez. - Continue me chamando pra sair até cansar, vá pentear macaco, atire-se de um penhasco, eu não dou a mínima pro que você faz! FAÇA. O. QUE. QUISEER!

- Taí o que eu quero, então.

Sirius simplesmente envolveu-a pela cintura e puxando-a para si beijou-a. James sentiu seu queixo cair. Lily sorriu observando Sirius abraçar Mandy com força e entrelaçar os dedos no cabelo dela. Mandy permaneceu parada com as mãos pousadas nas dobras dos cotovelos dele, chocada demais pra fazer alguma coisa que não fosse corresponder ao beijo ardente dele. Ele afastou-se, sorriu para a expressão chocada dela. E saiu com um feliz "Até logo", as mãos nos bolsos. James e Lily viraram-se para Mandy, que permanecia parada olhando fixamente para o ponto em que Sirius estivera a um instante.

- Ele... Ele me beijou! - ela falou, chocada - Sem a minha permissão!

- Pois é. - respondeu James.

- Eu vou MATAR Sirius Black! - ela berrou, saindo correndo.

- Tsc, tsc... - Fez Lily, sentando numa das cadeiras às mesas dos computadores. - Eles se beijam, saem e deixam todo o trabalho pesado pra gente!

- A Kougra vai querer matar eles quando vier inspecionar isso aqui onze horas. - Falou James, sentando-se na cadeira defronte a ela.

James sorriu para ela. E percebeu então que estava sozinho com Lily, novamente. Eles passaram momentos muito divertidos naquela tarde, ouvindo e escrevendo músicas. James nunca conhecera alguém com tão bom gosto musical ou com uma voz tão doce... Era verdade que Lily era fria. Mas era estranhamente divertido estar na companhia dela. Ele lembrou subitamente do sonho com ela. Na biblioteca. Perto dos computadores. Ele sem dúvida queria... Agora. Mas será que se atreveria?


	10. Prisão

James encarou os olhos verdes, pensativo. E agora? Nunca se sentira tão inseguro assim. Bom, sentira, sim. Mas fora aos doze anos, quando era uma criança ainda imberbe e inexperiente. De qualquer modo, não achava que o clima entre os dois fosse propicio. E ele ainda precisava saber por que ela era uma pedra de gelo antes de envolver-se com ela.

- Hmm... Lily?

- Sim?

- Er... - Como perguntar? Como perguntar?! - Lily, eu fico muito... Hm... Feliz que você agora seja nossa amiga e ande com a gente e tudo mais... - Ela não respondeu, conforme ele esperava. Depois de uma breve pausa e ele continuou: - Mas... Por que você nunca... Nunca se misturou, nem nada? Quer dizer... Você é muito legal. Não sei por que nunca fez amigos.

- Quando eu cheguei em Hogwarts... Eu... Bom, eu estava muito... Triste quando cheguei a Hogwarts. Eu não teria vindo se a minha mãe não tivesse me obrigado. Eu estava muito triste, algumas poucas pessoas tentaram se aproximar de mim, mas eu evitei tudo e todos. Quando minha... Quando eu melhorei um pouco... Bom, todos já me achavam estranha e ninguém queria se aproximar de mim.

- Mas... - James agora estava sussurrando - Por que você estava tão triste?

- Eu... - Lily sentiu os olhos encherem-se de lágrimas quando pensou no motivo. Não sabia se seria capaz de falar disso. Nunca falara com ninguém. Ela baixou os olhos. Queria _tentar_ falar disso. Mas sabia que ia chorar. E não queria deixar James ver.

- Quando eu tinha de-dez anos... Eu estava brincando de bola com a minha irmã Petúnia. Nós estávamos na casa da minha avó, no interior do país. Um lugar meio deserto, quase ninguém ia lá. A bola caiu no meio da estrada e eu fui correndo buscar. Era mesmo deserto, eu nunca esperaria que um carro estivesse passando. - Lily não conseguiu evitar o tom de súplica na sua voz. Como se estivesse implorando para que ele não a culpasse. E se ele, tal como Petúnia, achasse que ela era culpada pela morte do pai? - Mas um carro apareceu. Eu não sei o que me deu, fiquei paralisada. Meu pai viu isso e me tirou da frente do carro, mas... Não deu tempo de sair. Ele foi... Atr-tropelado. E ele morreu. - A voz de Lily falhou - Por isso minha irmã Petúnia não gosta de mim. Ela acha que eu sou culpada por...

James ficou chocado com a história. Ele quase podia sentir a dor dela. Sabia que ela estava chorando, mas ela mantinha os olhos baixos, de modo que ele não podia ter certeza. Não sabia o que dizer. Ele ergueu a mão e segurou a dela com força. Lily ergueu os olhos de pura surpresa e James pôde ver os olhos verdes mais lindos do mundo marejados.

- Não foi sua culpa. - Ele falou, com firmeza.

Não foi preciso dizer mais nada. Ele apenas segurou a mão dela e a olhou nos olhos, arrependido de tê-la feito lembrar disso. Mas Lily não lamentava ter falado. Era como tirar de dentro dela algo ruim. Era bom ouvir alguém - que não era a sua mãe - dizer-lhe que não foi sua culpa. Ela queria agradecer a ele, mas sabia que isso não era necessário. Lily suspirou uma vez e enxugou as lágrimas do lado direito do rosto, com a mão livre.

James secou ele próprio a bochecha esquerda da garota. Lily começou a sentir vergonha por chorar na frente dele. Baixou os olhos mais uma vez e tentou controlar-se. As lágrimas pararam de cair. Ela sentiu James mover-se e ergueu os olhos uma segunda vez e percebeu o quanto os rostos deles estavam próximos. Preocupada em ser sempre indiferente às baboseiras dos amigos sobre ela e James, Lily nunca reparara no James propriamente dito.

Ele era um rapaz muito bonito, tinha que admitir. Os cabelos rebeldes muito negros davam à ele um certo... Charme. Os olhos dele eram castanhos, ou assim pensara ela à primeira vista. Por que na verdade, além do tom de avelã haviam também um toque esverdeado nas íris? Involuntariamente, Lily desceu os olhos para a boca dele. Sentiu-se estranha. Algo que nunca sentira na vida. Um tipo de... curiosidade? Queria saber como era o toque dos lábios dele. Que estranho. James inclinou-se para ela.

- James, espera. - Pediu ela, colocando delicadamente as pontas dos dedos nos lábios dele.

Foi um erro. Os lábios dele eram quentes e macios e Lily foi tomada pelo desejo insano de beijá-lo.

- Qual é o problema, Lily? - ele grunhiu, perturbado com o toque dela - Você não quer...

- James... - Ela interrompeu - Eu não sou como as garotas com quem você está acostumado a sair, ok? Eu não sei bei... - Lily parou de falar, envergonhada e recomeçou - Acho que não sou tão boa nisso.

- Sei. - Murmurou ele indiferente. - Totalmente impossível.

E sem dar a ela tempo pra dizer mais nada, ele inclinou-se e a beijou.

**

- It's obvious that you're dying, dying... Just living proof that the camera's lying! And oh oh open wide... You're oh oh open wide! You're oh oh open wide... You're oh oh open wide... 'Cause you'll go out in style... You'll go out in style!¹

Era o segundo ensaio que eles faziam essa semana. Depois de tocarem a primeira música, James anunciara que seria um milagre se não fossem escolhidos para tocar no baile da escola no fim do ano. Lily cantava cada vez melhor e agora Mandy e Patrícia faziam segunda voz na banda.

- Lily... Essa música nova é demais! - Elogiou Patrícia

- Cara... - Sirius exclamou andando até Mandy com as mãos nos bolsos - Quando vocês dois disseram que tinham passado a tarde inteira escrevdno músicas ontem, eu achei que vocês estavam inventando para esconder uma coisa mais... Hum, vocês sabem.

- Sei... - Fez Lily.

Lily corou e baixou a cabeça para que os outros não notassem. Ela não contara à Patrícia e tampouco à Mandy o que ela e James haviam feito na detenção, na noite anterior.

- Ah, sai, Sirius! - gritou Mandy, afastando-se do garoto.

- Mandy, você está magoando meus sentimentos... - Falou Sirius usando sua melhor imitação de cão sem dono

- Eu já falei que Mandy é só pros amigos! Me chame de A-MAN-DA! - Mandy gritou

- Hm... Eu sou o único que não tem a mínima idéia do que está acontecendo? - Perguntou Remus

- Ah, eu não contei? - Sirius sorriu, radiante - Eu estou apaixonado pela Mandy.

- É. - concordou James - Ontem na detenção ele chamou ela pra sair, levou um fora, beijou ela e saiu.

- E a Mandy correu atrás dele, deixando a limpeza da biblioteca todinha pra nós dois.

- Ah, merda ! - gritou Mandy

- Ah, Mandy, eles iam ficar sabendo mais cedo ou mais tarde... - Falou James - Aliás, do jeito que o Sirius aqui é, daqui a pouco a escola inteira vai saber

- Não, James! São dez horas!

- Ah, merda! - concordou Patrícia

- Só podemos ficar nos corredores até nove e meia... Urgh, se o Filch pegar a gente, nós estamos mortos! - Gemeu James

Lily abriu a porta lentamente e saiu andando o mais silenciosamente que pode.

- Nem sinal do Filch. Vamos. - Ela murmurou

Era muito ruim ter que andar sorrateiramente pela escola vazia. O lugar era cheio de ecos e a cada corredor eles esperavam ser pegos. James sabia que se pegasse mais uma detenção, seria suspenso e isso acabaria com suas chances de ser aceito em alguma faculdade boa.

- Quem esta aí? - A voz asmática de Filch, o zelador chegou a eles.

- CORRE!

Filch surgiu no fim do corredor empunhando ameaçadoramente uma lanterna, perseguindo-os. Eles fugiram desembalados pelos corredores escuros, iluminados aqui e ali pela lua que entrava pelas janelas.

- Entrem aqui! - gritou Lily, indicando a porta de um banheiro feminino.

Sem hesitar, eles entraram correndo e seguraram a porta por dentro. Ficaram todos imóveis, juntos à porta, ouvindo. Passos apressados. Um gato miando. James segurou a porta com mais força. Como se fossem um só, eles prenderam a respiração ao mesmo tempo.

- Fugiram, não foi, minha querida? - a voz de Filch soou abafada. - Ah, mas eu descubro quem foram... Vamos, minha querida...

Um clique metálico. James soltou a maçaneta da porta e respirou lentamente, com a mão no peito.

- Todo mundo aí? - perguntou Lily, também respirando com dificuldade.

- Sim. Ah, vamos sair daqui. - Mandy empurrou levemente James e girou a maçaneta. Nada aconteceu. Mandy fez cara de horror - O Velho nos trancou!

- 'Tá brincando, né?

- É a segunda vez que me trancam só esse mês! - James exclamou, fazendo Lily rir.

Eles sentaram no chão, resignados. Mandy praguejou e eles ficaram em silêncio por vários minutos.

- Aaah, vamos chamar a loira do banheiro? - perguntou Patrícia

- Vamos... O que?

- Chamar a loira do banheiro!!

- Não, ela vai raspar minha cabeça! - Argumentou Lily - E ela vai roubar meu cabelo e virar a ruiva do banheiro. Não, eu gosto de ter cabelo, obrigada.

- De onde você tirou isso, Lily? - perguntou Remus

- A irmã dela falou isso pra ela quando ela tinha dez anos e ela ficou com complexo. - Explicou James

- Olha... - Sirius deu uma risadinha - Ele já conhece o passado obscuro dela, sabe do que ela tem trauma. E agora a Lily não pode jogar nada em mim por que não tem nada pra ser jogado.

Lily foi até a torneira mais próxima, encheu as mãos de água e derramou-a na cabeça de Sirius.

- Eu improviso. - Falou Lily sob as risadas gerais.

- Algum assunto? - perguntou Mandy depois de algum tempo.

- Por que você não nos conta a história do seu primeiro beijo, Tarzan? - Perguntou James, sorrindo - A Mandy e a Lily ainda não sabem...

- Vai por inferno, James. - retrucou Sirius

- Como assim Tarzan? - perguntou Mandy

- Nós tínhamos doze anos e o Sirius ainda era BV. - Remus começou, animado - Eu e a Patrícia ainda não estávamos namorando na época... O James estava com... Ele estava com a Jéssica, não era? E o Sirius era o inocente... Nós fomos ao zoológico.

- Foi muito legal! - Disse Patrícia, os olhos brilhando - O Sirius estava com um sorvete de pistache... E o macaco roubou o sorvete dele.

- E deixou a cara do Sirius completamente ensorvetada, diga-se de passagem... - Continuou James - Só que o macaco gostou do sorvete. Ele queria mais. O macaco fugiu da jaula, pulou no pescoço do nosso Six. E o macaco chapou um beijo na boca do Sirius pra sentir o gosto do sorvete.

- Maca-CA. Era uma macaca, o tratador falou! - gritou Sirius, tentando se sobrepor às risadas

- ECA! - fez Mandy - Eu beijei um cara que beijou um macaco!

As palavras de Mandy foram seguidas por mais uma rodada ainda mais alta de risos. Lily parou de rir, de puro choque. Estava rindo. Pela primeira vez em sete anos, ela estava realmente rindo como os outros. Pela primeira vez na vida tinha amigos. Sentiu-se incrivelmente leve. Percebeu que aquela sensação de abandono com a qual estava acostumada. A sensação sumira em parte quando desabafara com James na noite anterior... Mas só sumira completamente agora.

- Como nós vamos sair daqui? - perguntou Sirius, azedo, visivelmente desejando um assunto novo.

- Boa pergunta. - Lily falou erguendo-se. Ela examinou as janelas do banheiro, a quase um metro e oitenta de altura. - Rola uma mãozinha?

James levantou-se prontamente e postou-se ao lado da ruiva. Com ajuda de James, Lily subiu no parapeito da janela. O parapeito do banheiro era mais estreito que o da sala de aula. James ficou onde estava, pronto para segurar Lily caso ela caísse.

- Alguém aí tem uma agulha de tricô? - perguntou Lily examinando a tranca.

- Eu tenho um bico-de-pato. - Patrícia falou, tirando a fivela que prendia seu cabelo - Serve?

- Claro. Mas eu não responsabilizo pela sobrevivência dele. Pode quebrar.

Patrícia hesitou. Ela fez uma careta e olhou o prendedor de cabelo laranja incrustado de pedrinhas brilhantes. Ela murmurou algo que soou como "Isso foi tão caro..." antes de entregá-lo a Lily. Passaram-se alguns segundos. Um clique baixinho. Uma exclamação.

- Pronto. E nem quebrei o trequinho da Patrícia. - Lily falou abrindo a janela - Uuh, isso não vai ser tão fácil quando eu pensei. A má notícia é que estamos no primeiro andar.

- Lily, desce daí, por favor. - Pediu James. - Deixa que eu desço primeiro.

- Por que você desce primeiro? - ela ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Se eu quebrar alguma coisa... - Falou James sorrindo e puxando Lily pra baixo pela cintura - ... Você arranja um outro jeito de sair.

Lily sorriu torto pra ele. James ignorou os gritos de Patrícia e Mandy de "QUE MEIGO!" e subiu agilmente na janela. Era um pouco mais alto do que ele pensava. Ele fez uma careta ao colocar as pernas pra fora. James desceu o corpo lentamente. Vislumbrou os rostos receosos dos amigos antes de pendurar-se pelas mãos e soltar. James caiu de pé, antes de cair sentado. "Ai" era pouco pra descrever o estado de suas nádegas.

- James! - gritou Lily surgindo na janela - Você está bem?

- Estou sim. - ele gritou de volta - Mas eu vou dormir de bruços pro resto da minha vida.

O próximo a descer foi Sirius. Para fúria de James, Sirius conseguiu se manter de pé, segurando-se na parede. James foi vingado por Remus que caiu de mal jeito e desequilibrou-se, caindo e derrubando Sirius. Patrícia pulou e caiu com leveza com ajuda de Remus. A aterrizagem mais graciosa até o momento. Segundos depois de Patrícia, as sandálias de salto dela foram jogadas provavelmente por Mandy, a próxima a pular. Antes que a garota pulasse, Lily gritou algo que soou como "Segura aí, Siriuuus".

- Ai, merda. - falou Lily colocando as pernas pra fora - Mandy, se eu morrer você pode ficar com meu som, mas eu quero ser enterrada com os meus CDs. E meu caixão tem que ter um CD player se não não adianta.

Lily pulou. James segurou-a pela cintura e puxou-a pra mais perto, abraçando-a.

- Há, você acha mesmo que eu deixaria você morrer fácil assim? - ele perguntou olhando-a nos olhos. Lily corou.

- Ooi! - Fez Mandy tentando afastar-se de Sirius - Aqui na nossa frente NÃO! Deixem o primeiro beijo pra quando estiverem sozinhos!

- Primeiro beijo? - Lily afastou-se de James, corada - Quem falou em primeiro beijo?

Eles começaram a andar na direção das portas da escola.

- Espera aí! - Patrícia parou, a meio caminho - "Quem falou em primeiro beijo"? E qual beijo exatamente seria?

- Aaah... - Fez Lily, corando furiosamente - Por que você quer saber?

- Qual beijo??

- Quinto? - Lily murmurou muito vermelha, mas sem demonstrar nada na sua expressão.

James abraçou-a pelos ombros e corrigiu-a:

- Sexto, Lils.

- Ah, é. - Lily ignorou as exclamações dos amigos e falou para James: - Mas eu quero mesmo ser enterrada com meus CDs e meu CD player. Aliás, eu quero um caixão mega plaza luxuator². Ninguém vai colocar algodão no meu nariz e na minha lápide vai estar escrito "Me tirar daqui que eu tenho claustrofobia".

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
¹ Fences do Paramore  
² O caixão que a Lily fala é o caixão que eu e o Marcos por acaso inventamos num trabalho sobre publicidade. Marcos, amourê! Se um você ler isso, saiba que eu não tenho que dar direitos autorais por que quem teve a idéia de fazer propaganda de um caixão fui eu. XD


	11. Novo visual

- Hei, Evans! Evans!

Patrícia e Mandy viraram-se ao mesmo tempo em que Lily. Uma garota loira vinha andando pelo corredor na direção de Lily, o rosto corado de fúria e um ar de decisão.

- Eu avisei a você, Evans. Eu falei a você. Eu avisei pra ficar longe de James Potter. Ele é meu.

Lily não respondeu. Apenas ficou olhando para a garota loira que dias atrás a dissera que se ficasse com James Potter, teria sua cabeça raspada. O sorriso nos lábios de Lily era zombeteiro e isso irritou a loira.

- Afaste-se dele, Evans. Ou...

- Ou o que? - Patrícia postou-se na frente de Lily e cruzou os braços na frente do peito avantajado.

- Ou ela vai ver quem é Kaitlyn McIntire.

- Certo, então. - Patrícia sorriu - Depois você me apresenta essa Kaitlyn.

- Você se acha muito engraçada, não é? Eu estou falando com essa fracassada aqui, Masen, não com você. Agora me escuta, sua palhaça ruiva, você vai se arrepender se continuar a dar em cima do meu James.

Kaitlyn McIntire se afastou, sentindo-se muito satisfeita. Lily deu um sorriso largo antes de falar:

- Hei, McIntire! Eu queria te falar uma coisa sobre seu James: Ele beija muito bem.

Patrícia e Mandy tiveram um acesso de riso ao ver a expressão chocada de Kaitlyn. Lily continuou sorrindo de orelha a orelha quando ela saiu, pisando duro.

**

Mandy ouviu um ruído. Abriu os olhos, sonolenta. Um vulto estava debruçado sobre a cama de Lily.

- Patrícia? - chamou Mandy

- Sim. Vai dormir, Mandy... Eu só estou pegando o... aaahh... Caderno da Lily. Eu preciso copiar a lição.

- Certo, então. - Mandy murmurou, fechando os olhos outra vez.

**

Um grito alto agudo e desesperado acordou James, Sirius e Remus. Um baque surdo informou James de que Remus caíra da cama.

- Você ouviram isso? - perguntou Sirius

- E-era a voz da Lily! - James arfou.

- Acha que devemos ir ver o que foi? - perguntou Remus, levantando.

- AI, CARAMBA! PATRÍCIAAA! - a voz de Mandy ressoou.

Sirius, James e Remus saíram correndo pelos dois corredores que separavam os quartos. Eles bateram à porta:

- Patrícia? Mandy? - chamou Sirius, parecendo amedrontado com a expressão no rosto de James.

- Entrem. - disse a voz de Patrícia, aguda de susto

Os garotos entraram cautelosos, sem saber o que esperar. Patrícia saiu do banheiro, seguida por Mandy.

- Cadê a Lily? - perguntou James, sentindo o estômago apertar.

- Estou aqui. Aquela Kaitlyn vai me pagar.

Lily saiu do banheiro. James sentiu o queixo cair. O que, no dia anterior, fora um cabelo ruivo muito vermelho, agora exibia grossas mechas loiras.

- Tem que ter sido ela. - Mandy falou - Ela disse que ia se vingar...

- Quem? - perguntou Sirius, ainda olhando de boca aberta pra Lily.

- Kaitlyn McIntire. Ela disse que se a Lily continuasse a sair com o James, ia se vingar e bom... Ontem eu vi mesmo alguém debruçado na cama da Lily... Mas eu achei que fosse a Patrícia! Achei que as portas fossem trancadas toda noite!

Lily fez um ruído estranho entre um lamento e um rosnado e sentou-se na cama, comprimindo o travesseiro no rosto com força. James ficou encarando o travesseiro de boca aberta.

- Bom, depois do que a Lily disse... - Mandy falou, pensativa. - Eu teria ficado com muito ódio.

- O que ela disse? - perguntou Remus

- Bom... A McIntire ficou falando o tempo todo coisas como "MEU James" e blá, blá, blá... Eu fiquei discutindo com ela e a miss superior ficou só sorrindo quietinha. - Patrícia contou. - Aí ela se virou pra ir embora e a Lily chamou ela e falou: "Ei, McIntire. SEU James beija muito bem".

- A cara dela foi impagável! - Mandy falou, às risadas. - Parece que ela veio ontem à noite se vingar.

James andou até a cama onde Lily ainda mantinha o travesseiro apertado contra o rosto. Ele puxou o travesseiro.

- Você não consegue respirar, consegue? - James perguntou. Ele sabia por experiência própria que era muito difícil respirar com um travesseiro no rosto.

- Mais ou menos. - a voz dela saiu abafada

- O que está fazendo?

- Me suicidando, não está vendo? - ela rosnou baixando o travesseiro e encarando-o.

- Não se preocupe Lily. - Patrícia falou, séria - Eu vou dar um jeito em tudo.

Lily estava muito vermelha e seus olhos brilhavam de lágrimas. James fixou o olhar nos olhos da cor-de-folha antes de falar:

- Patrícia, você aceita sugestões para a sua vingança?

- Aceito. - ela falou, surpresa.

- Quando você encontrar a Kaitlyn... Diga à ela que eu também acho que a Lily beija bem. - Ele sorriu torto para Lily - E que ela ficou linda com essas mechas.

Lily deu um sorrisinho tímido para ele. James inclinou-se e selou os lábios nos dela, surpreendendo-a. Ele sorriu. Lily sorriu de volta. O sorriso dela - era a primeira vez que ele via - era lindo. Remus e Sirius deram risadinhas antes de sair do quarto. James levantou e ignorou Patrícia e Mandy que se abraçaram e gritaram "QUE FOFO!", saindo do quarto.

**

No dia seguinte...

Lily entrou na sala, receosa. Ultimamente, ela andara chamando muita atenção por ser a vocalista da banda de James. Algumas garotas agora queriam ser suas amigas, e viviam elogiando seus olhos, sua pele e pedindo para fazer tranças em seus cabelos, dizendo que nunca viram um ruivo tão bonito. Mas Lily não queria nem pensar nos comentários que faria sobre seu novo cabelo. Apenas Patrícia e James ocupavam a sala, ambos sentados na mesa do professor.

Lily já estava acostumada com essa rotina. Sempre que ela chegava na sala - antes de Mandy - sentava na sua cadeira no fundo da sala, em sua cadeira solitária e aguardava o começo das aulas em silêncio. Agora, ela sempre encontrava James sentado no tampo da mesa do professor, sorrindo para ela com um ou dois amigos. Ela ainda sentava no fundo da sala. A única diferença era que agora, o maroto que costumava sentar na primeira fila sentava a seu lado.

- Bom dia, Lily. - Patrícia falou, com uma careta. - Acho que hoje eu vou servir de castiçal pra vocês dois, né? Por falar nisso... Como está o rolo de vocês? Ficando? Algo mais sério?

James abriu a boca para responder, mas foi interrompido por uma garota loira que entrava na sala. Ela olhou para Lily, para o cabelo dela e depois - com visível satisfação - para o espaço entre Lily e James. Kaitlyn McIntire sorriu.

- Evans... Adorei seu cabelo. Tá linda. - ela falou, com a voz carregada de ironia.

Lily sentiu uma fúria desmedida. Sentiu seu rosto corar. Uma expressão assassina surgiu no rosto de Patrícia, que fez menção de se levantar. Lily postou-se na frente de Patrícia, para evitar que a garota pulasse no pescoço de Kaitlyn. James sorriu e falou:

- Viu, Lily? Eu falei que você estava sendo boba!

- Como assim? - perguntou Kaitlyn arregalando os olhos.

Lily encarou James, surpresa. James continuou olhando para Kaitlyn, sorrindo.

- Sabe o que é? A Lily não gostou do novo visual dela. Mas eu estava dizendo a ela que ela está sendo boba. Por que ela está ainda mais linda que antes. Que legal que você concorda comigo, Kaitlyn.

Kaitlyn deu um sorriso forçado que virou um arreganhar de dentes quando ela virou-se. Patrícia se entregou a um acesso de riso muito forte. Lily encarou James, num tipo de repreensão divertida.

- Se amanhã eu acordar careca... A culpa vai ser sua. - Lily falou indiferentemente, como se o assunto não a interessasse.

- Ela pode ficar com mais raiva ainda que isso. - ele rebateu, sorrindo diabolicamente.

- Como? - Patrícia perguntou, embora soubesse o que James tinha em mente.

James puxou Lily para mais perto e, ignorando os olhos arregalados da ruiva, selou os lábios nos dela. Patrícia riu. James deu uma risadinha e continuou a beijá-la de leve, rindo ao ouvir um bufo no fundo da sala.

- Chega, James, eu gosto de ter cabelo. - Lily grunhiu, afastando-se a custo.

- Sabe, Patrícia... Você me decepciona. - Disse James enquanto Patrícia ria - Eu que achei que finalmente ia ter minha vingança, Patrícia. Você me fez segurar tanta vela, e nem se incomoda de ser o castiçal?

- Sou superior, Jay. - Patrícia sorriu - E... Ah, meu Deus! Mandy!

- Oi. - Mandy sorriu timidamente e entrou.

Lily e James a olharam, surpresos. O cabelo de Mandy agora exibia um tom muito negro, ao invés do castanho claro de sempre.

- Você pintou o cabelo! - James exclamou

- Ficou linda, Mandy! - Patrícia sorriu, enquanto Lily concordava.

- Pintei ontem à noite. Ficou bom mesmo?

- Ficou ótimo!!

Sirius entrou na sala logo em seguida e beijou o rosto de Mandy, ignorando a careta da garota.

- Bom dia, minha linda. - Sirius falou - Está diferente esta manhã.

- Bem observado - Mandy falou, friamente e com ironia.

- Deixe-me adivinhar. - Sirius sorriu - Você está usando brincos.

As mãos de Mandy voaram para as orelhas e ela encarou Sirius, chocada. James deu um sorriso largo. Patrícia e Lily se entreolharam, ambas com sorrisinhos enviesados no rosto.

- Como você sabe que eu furei as orelhas antes de ontem?

- Eu presto atenção em você. - Sirius respondeu - E Seu cabelo ficou lindo com essa cor.

- Eu aposto que ela não resiste à ele por nem um mês. - Lily sorriu

- Nem duas semanas, cara Lils. - Patrícia apertou a mão dela - Quem perder, vai ter que arrumar o quarto por uma semana.

Mandy ficou encarando as costas de Sirius enquanto ele se dirigia à seu lugar, um sorriso débil e relutante se formando em seu rosto.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	12. Minha doce criança

Mandy andou pela escola a esmo, por vezes de olhos fechados. Precisava falar com alguém. Mas Patrícia fora passar o fim de semana em casa e o paradeiro de Lily era desconhecido. Por outro lado, ela sabia que conversar com Patrícia não a faria sentir melhor. E Lily com certeza, não a entenderia. Mandy parou ao ouvir uma música. Era um som de violão, tocando numa melodia já conhecida. Era conhecida, mas Mandy estranhou. Era "Sweet Child o'Mine". E a voz que começou os primeiros versos era grave, destoava a música.

Mandy parou e ouviu. Era estranho, sim. Estava acostumada ao som marcante da guitarra e à voz aguda de Axl Rose. Mas era estranhamente reconfortante ouvir o som do violão num ritmo mais lento e a voz grave que cantava. Mandy se aproximou. E viu Remus tocando e cantando num banco junto a parede. Ele ergueu os olhos para ele e continuou a cantar.

- She's got a smile that it seems to me... Reminds me of childhood memories where everything was as fresh as the bright blue sky...

Mandy aproximou-se e sentou-se ao lado dele, hipnotizada. Remus continuou a tocar, enquanto falava com ela.

- Olá, Mandy.

- Oi. - Mandy falou e sua voz quebrou pela falta de uso.

- Now and then when I see her face she takes me away to that special place and if I stay there too long i'd probably break down and cry...

- Remus... Pode me dar um conselho? - Mandy perguntou, hesitando.

- Claro. Whoooa, sweet child o'mine... Whooa-oh-oh, sweet love o'mine...

- O que você acha do Sirius?

- Hmm... Ele não faz meu tipo.

- Ah, droga, Remus! Você era minha ultima esperança!

Remus riu e parou de tocar. Ele encarou Mandy nos olhos antes de responder.

- Você me perguntou o que eu acho do Sirius. Eu gosto mais de garotas, morenas de olhos verdes.

- Como a Patrícia?

- Sim. Mas se você me fizer outra pergunta... Ou talvez a mesma pergunta de outro jeito... Bom, talvez a resposta mude. Você devia ser mais direta.

- Bom... - Mandy suspirou - Eu queria saber sua opinião sobre o Sirius... E eu.

- Hmm... Vocês formam um casal bonito.

- Ah! Droga. Vou embora. - Mandy fez menção de se levantar, mas Remus segurou seu braço, riu mais uma vez e a fez sentar.

- Acho que eu tenho que ser mais específico. Eu conheço o Sirius desde que nós éramos um bando de pivetes, Mandy. Eu acho que você e ele podiam ser felizes juntos. A personalidade dele combina com a sua. Sei o que você vai dizer. - Ele falou quando ela fez menção de interromper - que eu não conheço você tão bem assim. Mas pelo que eu sei de você, eu acho que vai dar certo.

- Eu não ia dizer que você não me conhece. - Mandy falou, balançando a cabeça - Eu ia dizer que... O que houve com a Madson? A garota com quem ele estava ficando no dia em que eu cheguei aqui?

- Ah, a Madson. Ele terminou com ela. Provavelmente por que você chegou.

- Ah-Ha! - fez Mandy apontando para ele. Remus se manteve irritantemente imperturbável, lembrando muito Lily - E vai acontecer exatamente a mesma coisa comigo! Vai ter um dia em que vai chegar uma garota mais bonita, mais inteligente e ele vai me dar um pé na bunda como fez com a Madson e ficar com a outra garota.

- Você não acha que está se preocupando demais com o futuro? - Perguntou Remus - De qualquer modo, eu não acho que ele vá fazer isso. Ele gosta de você, entendeu? Desde que você chegou. O Sirius realmente é muito cafajeste. Mas ele é um cara legal. Vocês dois se davam muito bem antes dele te chamar pra sair, não é mesmo? Pouca coisa mudaria se vocês começassem a namorar. Vocês continuariam sendo amigos, não é verdade?

- Você está me dizendo que eu devo aceitar sair com ele?

- Eu? Não, não posso dizer a você que deve fazer nada. Se você quiser, saia com ele. Se não quiser, o faça parar. Você perguntou a minha opinião e eu falei.

Mandy piscou e pareceu pensativa. Remus retomou o violão.

- She's got eyes of the bluest skies as if they thought of rain... I hate to look into those eyes and see an ounce of pain.

Mandy pensou nele. Era verdade que Sirius era muito bonito... Com aqueles cabelos negros elegantes e aqueles olhos azuis... Mas isso não vinha ao caso!, Mandy pensou, assustada. Ela tinha que escolher um cara pela personalidade, e não pela aparência!

- Her hair reminds me of a warm safe place where as a child I'd hide and pray for the thunder and the rain to quietly pass me by.

Mas Sirius era muito engraçado quando queria. Ele sempre a fazia rir. E o cabelo dele era mesmo lindo. Aparência não, Mandy, aparência não!, Mandy pensou desesperada. Mesmo quando ela estava triste, ele sabia como fazê-la ficar alegre. Ele entendia a maioria de suas loucuras, apesar de ser um pouco imaturo. Mas será que Mandy devia procurar alguém mais maduro, que a guiasse?

- Whoooa... Sweet child o' mine. Who, oh, oh, oh...Sweet love o' mine

Era bem verdade que ele sabia ser maduro quando queria, apesar de quase nunca querer. E fora isso, quem mais Mandy poderia ter? Logo em seguida, Mandy repreendeu-se por esse pensamento.

- Where do we go? Where do we go now? Where do we go? Sweet child o' mine.

Não era certo ficar com um garoto por falta de opção! Pra onde ela iria? Iria correndo pros braços de Sirius só por que não tinha outra opção! Não era certo, nem ético e nem era natural dela. Amanda Holmstrom já passara da época em que tomava atitudes idiotas por impulso. Dane-se se ia ficar sozinha. Ela queria mesmo isso. Não precisava de outro namoro como o que tivera com Paul.

Aaaah, disse uma vozinha maligna em seu cérebro, Você tem opção, sim. Você tem o Billy, que estava dando em cima de você ontem. Tem o Seth, que estava perguntando à Patrícia se você gostava dele e tem também o Jack. Você chama isso de não ter opção?

E o que issoo tem haver, afinal?, pensou Mandy, desesperada.

Você sabe, Mandy..., A vozinha maldita continuou, dando à Mandy a certeza de que estava louca, Sabe que só está inventando essa história de falta de opção por que você quer! Você quer. Quer. Quer uma desculpa para ir correndo para ele. Vo-Cê. _Quer! _

Mandy levantou ao mesmo tempo em que Remus acabava as ultimas notas da música_._

- Mandy?

- Vou falar com o Sirius. - ela declarou

Remus sorriu para ela, novamente lembrando o jeito imperturbável de Lily. Depois de sorrir, ele baixou os olhos novamente para o violão e começou a tocar algo que parecia com "My Hero". Mandy não esperou para ouvir. Saiu quase correndo. Passou por Lily e Patrícia, que estavam nos jardins, mas fingiu não tê-las visto. Algo a fez ir direto para a biblioteca. E ele estava lá, escrevendo muito concentrado num caderno, copiando o que lia num livro de história.

- Oi, Sirius. - Disse Mandy. Sirius ergueu os olhos pra ela, levemente surpreso. Mandy não o procurava desde que ele a chamara pra sair. E, no entanto, lá estava ela, o rosto hesitante. Mandy mordeu o lábio. Agora que encontrara Sirius, lhe ocorria que não tinha a menor idéia do que ia falar.

- E aí, Mandy?

- Hm... Posso ficar aqui com você? É que eu... aah... Detesto ficar sozinha e a Lily e a Patrícia estão com o James e o Remus. - Disse Mandy, pensando rápido.

Sirius piscou e assentiu. Sabia que Mandy estava mentindo. Só não conseguia entender o motivo. Sirius sabia perfeitamente que Lily e Patrícia não estavam com Remus e James. Por que ele vira Lily e Patrícia minutos atrás. E James estava a poucos metros de distância, procurando um livro no meio das estantes.

Mandy mentindo para ficar a sós com ele? Sirius sentiu um sorriso se formar automaticamente em seu rosto quando chegou a essa conclusão. Mansy sentou-se defronte a ele e, no mesmo instante, James saiu do meio das estantes. Desesperado, Sirius derrubou o lápis.

- Aahh... Apanha pra mim, Mandy?

Quando a morena desapareceu debaixo da mesa, Sirius jogou os braços para o alto e começou a sacudi-los freneticamente para James, gesticulando na direção de Mandy. A garota ergueu-se e entregou o lápis a Sirius, que transformou seu sacudir de braços frenético numa espreguiçada. Ao ver Mandy, James fez uma cômica careta sobressaltada e saiu quase correndo da biblioteca.

- Então... - Mandy começou, tentando encontrar um assunto - Sobre o que você está escrevendo?

- Segunda guerra mundial. Bem horríveis as coisas que esse tal de Hittler fez. - Sirius comentou. O dever de casa. Estavam falando sobre o dever de casa.

- Aaaahh... Eu adoro estudar esse assunto! Eu chorei tanto quando eu vi o filme "Olga". Você já viu?

- Olga? - Sirius repetiu. Um filme. Qualquer coisa seria mais interessante que debater o dever de casa.

- É um filme. Brasileiro, eu acho. Eu não sei muita coisa sobre o Brasil, mas me disseram que é um lugar lindo e pelo pouvo do país que eu vi no filme, eu acredito. Talvez a gente possa assistir juntos um dia desses... Ou outro filme. Um que me faça rir e não chorar.

Ela estava convidando-o pra sair? Sirius não arregalou os olhos por pouco. Ele piscou chocado e concordou com ela. Era sempre fácil conversar com Mandy, disso ele já sabia. Mandy xingou-o em pensamento. Quando ela queria ser deixada em paz, ele a chamava pra sair. Mas quando ela queria que ele tomasse uma atitude.

- Sirius? - Mandy chamou, decidindo que ia agir por impulso e sofrer as conseqüências depois.

Sirius não respondeu. Apenas olhou-a. Mandy se perguntou se todos resolveram virar Lily de repente. Sirius ainda estava esperando que Mandy falasse alguma coisa. Mas Mandy não tinha realmente algo a falar. Mas ela sabia pelo menos que a perfeição tinha nome: Sirius Orion Black.

Primeiro, ela examinou o rosto dele. Não gostava de se pender às aparências. Mas ela já gostava da personalidade de Sirius. Neste caso, podia muito bem rejubilar-se por ele ser lindo. Sirius tinham um rosto perfeito e harmonioso. Olhos azuis como safiras, um nariz reto e bem feito. Um queixo forte e os lábios... Ah, os lábios! Mandy demorou o olhar neles. Mesmo sendo carnudos, os lábios dele ainda eram másculos. E ridiculamente desejados. Agir por impulso, repetiu Mandy em pensamento. Então atirou-se para a frente e beijou-o vorazmente.

Gritinhos de sobressalto ecoaram pela biblioteca. Mandy não ligou. Estava completamente concentrada nele, no toque suave dos lábios, no menear da língua delicioso. Mandy afastou-se e olhou-o. Sirius a encarou de volta, chocado, um sorriso vitorioso se formando imediatamente em seu rosto. Mandy sorriu de volta, mas seu sorriso sumiu imediatamente ao ver Madame Pince pisando duro até ele, uma expressão assassino no rosto de abutre.

- Oscar Alho! - gritou Mandy, erguendo-se e agarrando a mão de Sirius. Mesmo se entender nada, Sirius seguiu-a. Ele ficou perplexo ao ver que ela ria. E riu também, de puro choque. Mandy correu muito rápido e arrastou Sirius pela mão, os gritos da velha bibliotecária ecoando em seus ouvidos.

Mandy parou num corredor do andar de cima, arfando. Ela encontrou-se na parede e entregou-se a um ofegante acesso de riso. Sirius respirou fundo e segurou-se nos próprios joelhos enquanto recuperava o fôlego.

- Amanda... Mary Holmstrom... - ofegou ele - Em nome de tudo... O que é mais... Sagrado... ai. O que foi isso?

- Ah... - Mandy ofegou de volta, ainda rindo - Se nós ficássemos lá, ela ia nos reconhecer e anotar nossos nomes. Eu tenho certeza que tem alguma regra em algum lugar que proíbe ficar na biblioteca.

- Eu não estava falando disso.

Já recomposto, Sirius pôs as mãos na parede dos dois lados da cabeça de Mandy, tal como James fizera com Lily naquele mesmo corredor, semanas atrás. Ao contrário de Lily, Mandy não tinha a menor intenção de fugir.

- Ah, não? - perguntou ela, com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

- Não. Eu estava falando disso... - E Sirius a beijou outra vez, lenta e intensamente. Mandy apenas correspondeu-o, pensando que não poderia ter mais sorte do que tinha.

- Ah, era disso que você estava falando? Nunca fez isso antes? - ela perguntou, sorrindo.

- Já fiz, sim. - Sirius sorriu de voltar - Mas nunca foi tão gostoso...

E, ao mesmo tempo, eles se beijaram.

Esse cap é dedicado a todas as leitoras, em especial a Marydf Evans Cullen, que comenta mesmo qnd o site n deixa ela fazer isso...A Lina Prong's que prometeu fazer as amigas dela lerem a fic, e elas estão lendo. Alias uma delas é a Mary. E a Bia, amiga da Lina, sua Review me deixou mto feliz, pq dizia tudo que eu digo pra Luh todos os dias, e ela n me ouve....e a Bah Malfoy Cullen, digo que vou cobrar o cumprimento da proposta....ou senão sem cap amanha ( eu sou má Muahaha – by Luh – e sou retardada também)

E quero intimar quem lê e não comenta a comentar também....prometo que faço a Luh responder todas as Reviews!!!!


	13. Alguns meses depois

_**Academia de Hogwarts, 19 de Novembro, Jardins.**_

James, Sirius, Lily, Mandy, Patrícia e Remus estavam conversando. Era muito bom poder simplesmente sentar com os amigos e conversar. Principalmente por que as férias estavam chegando. Mais uma semana de provas e eles poderiam ir pra casa e descansar. Mandy declarara pomposamente que Lily estava intimada a passar uma semana de dezembro em sua casa. Patrícia começou a discutir, dizendo que Lily devia passar na casa dos Masen.

Enquanto as duas discutiam, Lily estava tentando se esconder atrás de James, com certeza rezando para que ninguém lhe perguntasse qual das duas amigas preferia. Sirius, Remus e James pareciam estar achando tudo muito engraçado.

- Do que você está rindo? - Sibilou Lily para James.

- Eu? Delas duas. Sinto pena de você. Se você quiser mesmo passar duas semanas em Londres... Você podia ir pra minha casa... Meu quarto está a sua disposição. - James falou com uma expressão maliciosa no rosto. A expressão de Lily o fez acrescentar: - E é claro que, em tais condições, eu dormiria na sala.

-Há. - Fez Lily sorrindo - Muito gentil da sua parte.

- Hei, Lily! - chamou uma voz feminina. - Lily! Até que enfim eu achei você. Erm... Mandy, Sirius. Patrícia, Remus. Se importam de dar uma distância?

Lily ergueu os olhos em tempo de ver Hilary, a secretária se aproximando. Uma mulher de aproximadamente trinta e cinco anos que odiava aparentar a real idade e por isso era muito amiga de todos os alunos mais populares. Hilary sempre livrava os alunos preferidos quando podia. E o diretor nunca descobria o que sua secretária fazia.

- Hilary... - Sirius gemeu quando Mandy afastou-se dele - Você sabe que, no momento em que você sumir de vista, todo o mundo vai se agarrar outra vez.

- Sei, sim. - Hilary observou num tom de quem lamenta - Mas eu preciso ao menos fingir que acredito que vocês obedecem. Caso contrário seria preciso uma detenção pra cada um. Mas eu estava procurando você, Lily. Sua mãe está aqui.

- Minha... Mãe!? - Lily perguntou, chocada.

- Sim. Acho que você vai conhecer a sua sogra, James. - Ela piscou para o garoto, ao mesmo tempo em que Lily levantava como se James a tivesse eletrocutado.

Hilary saiu andando e Lily a seguiu, preocupada. O que havia feito sua mãe sair de Sheffield e ir até Londres para falar com ela, já que as férias estavam tão próximas? Lily estaria em casa em uma semana! Será que acontecera algo com Petúnia? Hilary abriu a porta da sala de visitas, sorriu para Lily e se retirou.

Quando Lily entrou, encontrou lá dentro uma moça loira de grandes olhos azuis e um ar cavalar e também a sua versão mais velha de cabelos loiros. Sua mãe sorriu para ela e Lily devolveu com um sorriso cintilante ao ver que estava tudo bem com sua família. Lily correu para abraçar a mãe. A senhora Evans sentiu uma expressão de choque no rosto. A quanto tempo não via Lily sorrir?

- Mamãe! O que a senhora faz aqui? - Lily sorriu ainda mais, feliz.

- Ah, eu... Eu quis falar com você pessoalmente, amor. Precisava mesmo vir a Londres para acertar uns detalhes da sua transferência, meu bem.

- Minha... Minha o que? - Lily sentou-se atordoada.

- Sua transferência, meu bem. - a senhora Evans repetiu, docemente - Petúnia vai entrar na faculdade, Lily. E a faculdade é muito cara. Eu não posso mais pagar esta escola. No começo fiquei muito preocupada, mas eu conversei com o diretor da melhor escola de Sheffield. Escola st. James. Ele ficaram encantados com as suas notas e ofereceram uma bolsa integral, Lily! Integral! Na melhor escola da cidade! Petúnia, infelizmente não conseguiu a bolsa da faculdade.

Petúnia fez um som irritado. A mãe olhou para ela, com uma expressão de alerta.

- Não que a nota dela não tenha sido alta! - apressou-se em diz a senhora Evans, visivelmente temendo um acesso de raiva da filha. - Mas é que alguns tiraram notas mais altas e com certeza rolou dinheiro.

- E... A senhora quer que eu... Que eu vá morar em Shefield? - Lily perguntou. Ela não podia respirar, não tinha pulmões.

- Bom, eu... Eu... Se você não quiser, Lily... Eu posso abrir mão de alguns luxos. Eu posso fazer alguns sacrifícios pequenos e mantenho você aqui.

Lily ergueu os olhos para a mãe. Uma mulher dedicada e amorosa. Lily não podia pedir a ela que sacrificasse nada, por que não havia nada que pudesse ser sacrificado. Sua mãe vivia só com essencial em Sheffield e só a mandara para Hogwarts por que a ruiva recebera meia bolsa.

Lily respirou fundo, apesar de seu ar entrar e não chegar aos pulmões. Ela manteve a expressão fria e indiferente, recorrendo a anos de experiência em reprimir emoções. E o nome de sua nova escola era St. James. Como se ela precisasse de mais um lembrete do que ia perder.

- Mamãe, é uma notícia maravilhosa! - Lily fingiu-se de animada, sabendo que se mantinha ainda fria. - Já ouvi falar do St. James. É um ótimo colégio. Claro que eu quero ir.

A senhora Evans sorriu para a filha.

- Só que eu tenho que estudar, mãe... Sabe como é, hoje é sábado e eu tenho prova na segunda.

- Nerd... - murmurou Petúnia

Bateram levemente na porta. James colocou a cabeça pra dentro da sala timidamente.

- Lils... - James murmurou - Patrícia e Mandy acharam que você podia demorar um pouco com a sua mãe e me pediram pra avisar a você que elas já foram para casa. E elas foram brigando, por que queriam que você passasse o fim de semana com elas.

James. Lily sentiu os olhos arderem. Tentou se controlar. Mandy e Patrícia foram pra casa. Ela não tinha mais um fim de semana com as amigas.

- Certo, Jay... - Lily murmurou.

- Ah, não, Petúnia e eu já temos que ir. Só vim conversar com o diretor e já vou pegar um ônibus de volta hoje. Mas quem é esse jovem encantador, Lily?

- Esse é o Jay, mãe. James Potter. - Lily falou, encarando os próprios pés.

James não compreendeu a reação dela. Será que tinha vergonha de dizer a mãe que ele era seu namorado? Mesmo assim, James adiantou-se e apertou a mão da senhora Evans.

- É um prazer conhecê-la, senhora Evans.

- Igualmente, James. Bom, eu tenho que ir falar com o diretor. Até logo, meu amor. - A senhora Evans beijou o rosto da filha e saiu da sala, Petúnia seguindo-a como uma sombra muito brava. James voltou-se para Lily. A ruiva ainda estava sentada no confortável sofá branco da sala de visitas, o rosto baixo, o olhar fixo nos sapatos. Ela parecia estar respirando com dificuldade.

- Lily? Você está bem?

- Estou ótima. - Lily sussurrou para que sua voz não quebrasse, mas foi um sussurro tão trêmulo que ela não esperou realmente que James acreditasse - Você vai pra casa também, não é? Vai acabar ficando aqui no colégio se não for esperar seu motorista.

- Lily, olhe para mim. - pediu James sentando ao lado dela.

Lily ergueu o rosto para encará-lo. Tentando desesperadamente manter o rosto vazio de emoções. Seus olhos ardiam. Ela não queria chorar. Não queria chorar sozinha e tampouco na frente dele. Mas a expressão de James a informou que fracassara miseravelmente na tentativa de parecer normal.

- O que é?

- Eu vou embora, Jay. - A voz de Lily embargou ao falar o apelido dele - Minha mãe veio aqui pra acertar os últimos detalhes da minha transferência para uma escola de Sheffield. Eu... Eu não vou mais ficar em Londres. N-nunca ma-ais.

James arregalou os olhos. Não entendia o que aquelas palavras queriam dizer. Lily ia estudar em outra escola. Lily ia embora. Mas isso não era possível. Não era lógico. Lily estaria sempre ali, em Hogwarts. Separar-se delas nas férias era sem dúvida algo ruim. Não ver Lily por um mês era incômodo. A idéia de não voltar a vê-la era impensável, simplesmente por que doeria demais pensar. Ele nem imaginava então como se sentiria na prática.

**

James foi forçado por Lily a ir embora. Ela precisava desabar um pouco. Precisava ficar sozinha. Lily entrou no quarto, trancou a porta e atirou-se na sua cama, abrindo o berreiro. Soluçou com força, as lágrimas escorrendo sem parar. Ela agarrou o travesseiro mais próximo e apertou junto ao corpo, como se aquele gesto fosse fazê-la continuar unida. Por que agora, mais que nunca, Lily Evans estava aos pedaços.

Achava que nenhuma dor superaria a dor de perder o pai. Lily havia encontrado consolo nos amigos e principalmente em James. Agora que perdia esse consolo, a dor da perda voltava com força total. E também a dor de perder os amigos. De perder junto o amor da sua vida. Por que só agora que estava prestes a perder James pra muitas outras garotas que viriam, Lily percebeu que precisava dele.

Estava completamente viciada em James. Respirava James vinte e cinco horas por dia. Lily percebeu então que sempre estava com James. Não que ela procurasse ele. Era sempre ele. Sempre atencioso, sempre ao seu lado. E se ele estivesse tão irremediavelmente viciado? O pensamento que ocorreu a Lily a seguir a fez soluçar mais forte: Era assim que ela queria que fosse. Ela queria que James a amasse. Ele era o único na sua vida. Ela sempre seria a Lily do James. Mas James jamais seria seu James. Muito em breve, ele seria o James de outra.

Lily tentou relaxar tomando um banho. As lágrimas misturavam com a água. Lily disse a si mesma que devia parar de chorar, enquanto vestia sua camisola lilás, que ganhara de presente de Patrícia. Primeiro por que, caso continuasse, ela desidrataria.

Segundo por que tinha algo importante a fazer. A ruiva parou, admirada com esse segundo pensamento. Era como se ela tivesse um compromisso importante com alguém e não conseguia lembrar. Lily tentou lembrar de que compromisso teria, já que estava quase completamente sozinha no colégio. Lily sentou na cama outra vez e abraçou o ursinho de pelúcia, sentindo-se terrivelmente frágil.

Sozinha.

As lágrimas vieram outra vez. Lily deixou-as correr. Por que não tinha sentido impedí-las. Por que ela não podia impedi-las. Soluçou, sentindo a mente estranhamente vazia de pensamentos. Não havia nada além da dor. Lily chorou alto até que o sono veio em sua ajuda. Dormir a tarde inteira era a melhor opção naquele momento. Mesmo que isso significasse uma noite insone mais tarde.


	14. Meu Imortal

James trincou os dentes com a mesma força que cerrava os punhos. Sentiu as unhas causarem uma sensação incômoda nas palmas das mãos. Incômodo, não dor. Dor - dor de verdade - era o que ele sentia por dentro. Ergueu o punho fechado com tanto força que as veias e os tendões sobressaíam-se. Sua mão estava gelada e suada. E deu três batidas leves na porta.

Nos três segundos seguintes ocorreu a James que não havia nada que pudesse fazer. Que aquela atitude ia fazer doer mais. Ele tinha que sair dali. Mas não queria. Por mais que todo o seu sistema nervoso falasse - na verdade, gritasse - que ele ia sentir mais dor, ele o ignorava. Por que não podia deixar de ter algum tempo com ela.

A porta abriu. Lily olhou-o e abriu-a completamente, deixando que ele entrasse. Era como se eles houvessem marcado de se encontrar naquela noite. Como se fosse um compromisso. A luz estava apagada e o quarto vazio era iluminado apenas pelos dos abajures ao lado da cama de Lily, um dela e o outro de Mandy. Lily andou até a cama e sentou-se, indicando o espaço a seu lado para ele. James sentou-se.

- Dispensei o motorista. Disse a ele que precisava ficar na escola. - falou ele, sério

James examinou-a. O rosto de Lily estava pálido, contrastando com o nariz e os olhos que estavam vermelhos como se ela houvesse chorado o dia inteiro. Os cabelos lisos e muito finos estavam espalhados de modo selvagem por toda a cabeça, parecendo a versão ruiva e comprida do cabelo de James e usava também a camisola lilás que usara no dia em que eles foram trancados na sala de aula por Patrícia.

- São dez horas. Você devia estar bem-comportado no dormitório masculino. Está infringindo a regra do toque de recolher e a regra de não entrar nos dormitórios dos sexo oposto.

- Claro, por que é a primeira vez que eu quebro essas regras. - James deu a ela um sorriso irônico. - E são duas coisas negativas, não é? Se você multiplica uma coisa negativa com outro negativo, dá um positivo, certo?

- Você veio aqui me ensinar matemática? - Perguntou Lily, sinceramente divertida.

- Não. - ele respondeu rouco. - Eu vim ensinar outra coisa.

James inclinou-se minimamente e já a estava beijando, uma mão girando pelo cabelo já bagunçado e a outra no rosto de porcelana, levemente sardento. Precisava urgentemente memorizar cada centímetro dela. Ele afastou-se e a olhou nos olhos com intensidade.

- Está querendo dizer que eu não sei beijar? - ela perguntou, num tom falsamente ultrajado. James riu.

- Foi você que disse isso. Você disse há meses lá na biblioteca. Você falou "James, eu não sei bei..."

- Ah, mas isso foi há meses. Meu namorado acha que eu beijo mal!

James riu mais ainda quando Lily apanhou o travesseiro e cobriu o rosto.

- Ah, não faz isso! - ele pediu - Quero poder ver seu rosto.

- Não. - disse a voz abafada de Lily - Você acha que eu beijo mal.

- Eu nunca disse isso. Vamos, Lily... Você não pode continuar tentando se suicidar sempre que dá na telha. Devia saber desde aquele dia em que pulei primeiro da sala de aula e segurei você que eu não vou deixar você morrer fácil. - James puxou o travesseiro do rosto dela. Lily fez uma careta.

- Argh, como você se sentiria se seu namorado dissesse que você precisa de aulas de beijo?

- Primeiro que me perguntaria como eu acabei com um namora-DO. - James falou com uma careta. - Eu não tenho nada contra seu beijo pra ser sincero. Eu gosto. Muito. Não consigo mais viver sem ele. Está satisfeita agora?

- Você só está dizendo isso pra limpar sua barra...

- Que discussão idiota! - James começou a rir - Você quer uma prova? - E sem esperar respostas, James apenas a beijou novamente.

Nunca soube por quanto tempo ficou ali, beijando-a. Apenas sabia que era necessário guardar na memória tudo. Desde o sabor dos lábios até o perfume dos cabelos. Precisava por que estava completamente viciado nela. Como uma droga. O estoque da sua droga estava acabando e ele não sabia como conseguir mais. E isso era desesperador.

Vários minutos depois, James afastou-se dela com esforço. Sentou-se mais ereto, encostando as costas nas muitas almofadas espalhadas pela cama e abraçou Lily, trazendo-a para o colo, exatamente como no sonho da biblioteca a vários meses atrás. Lily não ofereceu resistência, abraçou-o de volta e permaneceu em silêncio.

- Lils... - ele começou repentinamente sério.

- Sim?

- Não há nada que você possa fazer? Nada que EU possa fazer? - Perguntou sentindo o estômago apertar. Lily não precisou perguntar do que ele estava falando.

- Não, Jay. Não há nada.

- Não quero que você vá... - a voz dele quebrou. James, como acontecia tantas vezes perto de Lily, sentiu-se infantil ao extremo.

- E eu não quero ir. Mas não posso pedir a ela pra ficar, Jay, não posso! Ela é minha mãe, faria qualquer coisa por mim. Eu nunca seria capaz de forçá-la a sacrificar algo que ela não tem por mim. - Foi um dos maiores discursos que Lily já fizera na frente dele. James pode perceber um pouco da sua própria dor na voz dela.

- Eu sei que sim, Lily. Mas você é a garota mais inteligente da escola! Pode arranjar uma bolsa ou... Eu mesmo pagaria a sua escola, se você quisesse.

- Jay... - Lily ergueu o rosto para olhá-lo. Lá estava o sorriso frio apenas com os lábios que a tanto tempo não estivera presente. - Você sabe que eu nunca compactuaria com um absurdo deste tamanho. Mas obrigada.

- Eu te amo. Muito. - Admitiu James, num impulso.

Lily afastou-se dele e encarou-o nos olhos, incrédula. James apenas a encarou de volta, serenamente. Lily olhava-o como uma cega que via o sol pela primeira vez. Como se James fosse um tipo de aberração.

- O que?

- Amo você.

- Quem, eu?

James mordeu o lábio quando percebeu que ela não estava brincando. Ela esperou por alguns segundos até que James não resistiu e entregou-se a um acesso de riso. Lily ficou esperando que ele parasse, o rosto vazio.

- Lily... Você acaba com qualquer clima! Eu me declaro pra você e você me pergunta: "Quem, eu?" - James falou, entre os paroxismos do riso

- Argh! Não tem o menor sentido me amar, James. Você sabe disso. - Ele fez um muxoxo e por isso ela continuou: - Acorda, Jay. Você é gato, inteligente, rico, popular, joga basquete e desejado por todas as garotas da escola. Entre as quais uma psicopata que ameaçou raspar a minha cabeça e por pouco não fez isso. - Lily pegou uma das mechas loiras, ainda muito vivas em seu cabelo.

- Ah, nossa, depois de um discurso elogioso desses, eu estou totalmente lisonjeado. Deixa eu pensar... Amo você por que... Por que você é linda, inteligente, canta bem, tem o melhor gosto musical e a única garota que aprecia de maneira correta a minha Stratocaster Fender.

- Hm... Sabia que a Stratocaster faz 55 anos em 2009? O primeiros modelos dela não tinham escudos de três câmaras como a sua. E também só tinham chaves de três posições. A sua tem chaves de cinco posições e por isso da pra fazer mais sons...

-Pra quem não sabe tocar, você até que entende de guitarras. - James riu

- Também amo você... - Lily murmurou.

James sorriu de puro prazer. Chegara a passar pela sua cabeça que Lily inventara aquela história de "Quem, eu?" apenas para não precisar responder. Apenas para não mentir dizendo que o amava.

- Quem, eu? - James perguntou. Lily gemeu.

- Não vai me deixar esquecer meu surto nunca, né?

- Não enquanto eu respirar. - James sorriu.

- Eu ainda acho que você está fazendo mal em quebrar as regras. Sabia que eu nunca tinha recebido uma detenção até aquela história do desenho?

- Ah, mas naquele dia foi culpa sua. Você falou comigo, saiu da sala e foi embora. Eu fui até atrás de você. Eu ia perguntar a você se não ia pra aula.

Lily olhou, levemente surpresa. James não precisou que ela falasse. Depois de meses junto de Lily, ele acostumara-se a saber o que ela estava pensando. Por que ela nunca falava o que era. Sabia que ela estava se perguntando por que ele não a lembrara que tinha que voltar para a aula.

- Foi a primeira vez que reparei nos seus olhos. Acho que isso me deixou meio sem fala. Vou sentir muita falta de olhar nos seus olhos. Quase tanto quanto vou sentir falta da sua voz. Sabia que você é bem egoísta? Devia falar mais. To achando quase estranho você estar falando tanto hoje... Você é sempre calada, a senhorita superior. Mas eu gosto de você estar falando muito hoje. É bom.

- Acho que eu sou tímida. - Ela falou, fazendo-o rir.

Sério outra vez, James a abraçou mais forte. Ela era sua ruiva. Seu lírio. E isso nunca mudaria. Um sorriso estonteante surgiu no rosto do rapaz quando ele percebeu algo. Lily ia embora. E continuaria sendo dele.


	15. Epilogo

_Todos os persongagens da fic juntos. Lily e Luh se olham fundo nos olhos. Olhos verdes nos castanhos, ambas sérias. Então elas começam a chorar feito duas condenadas e se abraçam._

**Luh:** VOU SENTIR SUA FALTA, LILYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

**Lily:** EU NÃO QUERO QUE A FIC ACABEEE!

**Todos os Outros:** Õ_o' *medo*

* * *

- Eu ainda não acredito que você vai fazer mesmo isso! - Sirius exclamou, vendo James vestir a camiseta.

- Há. Nunca duvide de mim, Black. - falou James com um sorriso enorme.

- E você não vai se despedir da Lily na rodoviária? - perguntou Sirius, fazendo uma careta pensando no que Mandy diria quando soubesse que James não ia.

- Você sabe que não vai dar tempo. Não conte nada à Patrícia e tampouco à Mandy. Mato você se fizer isso. Bom, acho que tá na hora. - James apanhou a mochila e olhou em volta, para o dormitório estranhamente vazio. E as férias o aguardavam.

- Acho que é um "até mais, mano". - Sirius falou, com um sorrisinho.

- Até mais, Sirius. - Respondeu James sorrindo e abraçando o amigo. Seu irmão, Sirius Black.

**

- Cadê o James? - rosnou Mandy, os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Se você chorar, eu choro também. - Patrícia informou, apanhando os óculos escuros na bolsa.

- Por favor, não chorem na frente da Lily. - Pediu Remus - Ela está bem triste, pelo que eu vi ontem. Ela ficou quase uma hora chorando no meu ombro ontem. O que é muito estranho vindo da Lily, eu fiquei morrendo de pena dela. Nunca vi a Lily triste assim antes.

- É, mas ela ainda vai vir visitar a gente, né? - perguntou Patrícia - Nos feriados e fins de semana. Eu acho que meu pai tem uma filial em Shefield... Como que freqüência eu poderia... Ah, Sirius! Até que enfim! Cadê o James?

Sirius que vinha se aproximando com a mochila nos ombros, hesitou e corou um pouco. Devia ter aparecido apenas quando Lily aparecesse, assim evitaria perguntas sobre James.

- O James está... Erm... Car... - Sirius sentiu o rosto esquentar. Patrícia ia matá-lo -...alho. Olha, o James não... Não vai com a gente.

- COMO ASSIM NÃO VAI? - Patrícia gritou, conforme Sirius previra. - Ele é o _namorado dela_!

- Meu ex-namorado... - Começou Mandy ferozmente - Foi se despedir de mim no aeroporto quando eu vim pra Europa.

- É, e seu ex-namorado ficou com três meninas na frente da sua melhor amiga, não foi mesmo? - Retrucou Sirius, mordido com a comparação e por Mandy estar falando do ex.

Lily aproximou-se e ouviu a ultima frase de Mandy e Sirius. Patrícia estava de costas para ela e continuou:

- Mas o James _tem_ que ir! Estamos indo pro aeroporto mandar a namorada dele pra South Yorkshire! Não me digam que o James não vai!

- O James também está chateado, está bem? - rebateu Sirius, não dando pela presença de Lily - Ele não vai conseguir se despedir dela, por isso não vai.

Patrícia não soube o que dizer depois disso. Remus sacudiu os braços freneticamente para eles. Sirius, Mandy e Patrícia viraram-se e viram Lily atrás deles, ouvindo a conversa. Os três pareceram mortificados. Lily tinha um sorriso frio nos lábios.

- Vamos embora? - a ruiva perguntou, ignorando o bolo que se formava no seu estômago ao saber que não se despediria de James.

- Vamos sim, Lily. - Falou Patrícia com um sorriso forçado, arrumando a mochila nos ombros.

Remus levava além da própria mochila, uma enorme mala - que com certeza continha todas aos outras roupas de Patrícia. Sirius, que já levava as coisas de Mandy além das próprias coisas, ofereceu-se para levar as de Lily, que recusou veementemente.

Eles foram de táxi para o aeroporto. Lily odiava aviões. E odiava ter que voar para South Yorkshire sem saber quando voltaria a Londres. Tentou encarar o lado positivo: O avião a levaria diretamente para Sheffield. Não precisava parar em qualquer outra cidade idiota de South Yorkshire para poder ir para a casa da sua mãe. A casa de sua mãe. Sua casa era a Academia de Hogwarts.

Lily chegou em cima da hora para o vôo. Melhor, uma despedida longa a faria chorar. Fez o check in. Não tinha muita bagagem. Patrícia adiantou-se com um embrulhinho.

- Isso é pra você. Eu e Mandy também temos.

Lily colocou no pulso uma pulseira de ouro com um pingente verde da letra "L", um vermelho com a letra "P" e um rosa com a letra "A". De Lily, Patrícia e Amanda. Os olhos da ruiva encheram-se de lágrimas. Patrícia e Mandy começaram a chorar.

- Vou sentir falta de vocês duas! - explodiu Lily, abraçando-as - Quem mais vai roubar minhas roupas e me trancar em salas de aula?

Patrícia soltou um riso lacrimoso. Lily se aproximou de Sirius e Remus. Remus foi o primeiro a abraçá-la.

- Não vai ser a mesma coisa sem você, Lils. - declarou o garoto, afagando o cabelo ruivo - Mas a gente vai organizar uma viagem pra Sheffield qualquer dia desses. Seu aniversário é em janeiro, né? Pode esperar que você vai vir pra Londres passar as férias com a gente.

- É, vamos mandar passagens de presente. - Completou Sirius. Em seguida, sussurrou no ouvido dela - Tem uma surpresa pra você, Lily. Quando chegar em Sheffield, me liga, está bem?

- Claro. - Lily respondeu surpresa.

Lily engoliu o choro ao entrar no avião. Sentou no assento junto a janela e olhou os amigos. Os quatro acenaram para ela. Remus apertou Patrícia pelos ombros, enquanto a garota era sacudida por soluços. Mandy desistiu e apenas deu às costas, enterrando o rosto no peito de Sirius que sorria para Lily, como se a estivesse encorajando.

E Lily se sentiu encorajada. Sentou na sua poltrona. Deixou algumas lágrimas rolarem, sem dar um soluço. O lugar a seu lado foi ocupado, mas ela não notou isso.

- Uma garota com olhos tão lindos não devia chorar... - Disse uma grave voz masculina.

Lily ergueu os olhos, surpresa. Um rapaz alto, de olhos esverdeados e cabelos negros sorria gentilmente para ela. Percebeu que o rapaz era muito bonito. Mas não despertou nenhuma emoção nela. O bolo no seu estômago gritava "James!"

- Me chamo Seth Wizzle. E você?

- Sou Lily Evans.

- Indo passar as férias em Sheffield? - ele perguntou num tom parecido com esperança.

Lily perguntou-se o que um homem como aquele queria com ela. Pálida e com os olhos inchados de tanto chorar, ela não julgava ser convidativa para nenhum garoto. Entretanto, o tal Seth estava muito interessado nela. A ruiva começou a formular um plano para livrar-se dele.

- Vou morar lá. - Lily respondeu, mantendo o rosto apático.

- Então, é por isso que estava chorando? Saudades dos amigos? - Seth sorriu, compreensivo - Você parece ter... o que, dezoito anos? Quanto anos você tem?

- Dezesseis.

- Legal, eu tenho dezoito. Então você ainda deve estar na escola. É fácil fazer novos amigos. E, se você quiser, pode começar por mim. Fico feliz que você morar lá, eu posso apresentar pra você todos os meus amigos e...

Seth continuou a tagarelar animado, sorrindo para ela, piscando e rindo das próprias piadas.

"Ou esse garoto é alienado ou cego!", pensou Lily. Ele continuava empolgado, apesar dela estar encarando-o com um olhar vago e visivelmente sem interesse. Talvez ele fosse mesmo um cara legal. Mas Lily estava sinceramente desinteressada. Algumas vezes, murmurava monossílabos em resposta, apenas para mantê-lo falando sobre ele e evitar perguntas.

Uma garota loira muito parecida com Seth veio falar com ele. Lily aproveitou a distração momentânea do garoto para apanhar um livro na mochila. Talvez o rapaz a deixasse em paz se a visse lendo. Só alguns minutos depois, quando a loira que parecia ser irmã de Seth saiu, foi que Lily notou que pegara "Sorte ou Azar?" de Meg Cabot. Lily sabia que não era o livro certo para ler no seu estado emocional, apesar de ser seu livro preferido.

Alguns minutos depois, Seth adormeceu, ouvindo música num MP4 azul num volume muito alto. A cabeça dele repousou no ombro de Lily. Ela podia ouvir a música que ele ouvia. Era do Muse, a preferida de Patrícia. Lily voltou a chorar.

**

Lily desceu do avião, Seth atrás dela, tagarelando sem parar perguntando o e-mail dela, feliz. Lily estava preparando-se para falar que não tinha e-mail, telefone, celular ou qualquer outra coisa. Talvez dissesse que morava numa ilha flutuante, acima de Sheffield.

Vários homens de paletó seguravam placas com nomes de pessoas que chegavam à cidade. Lily leu alguns nomes estranhos que com certeza pertenciam a estrangeiros e um nome escrito em laranja vibrante chamou sua atenção.

"Lily Evans"

Lily piscou três vezes. Conhecia Sheffield. Não precisava que ninguém fosse buscá-la no aeroporto. Ela ergueu os olhos pro rosto do homem que segurava a placa e seu coração parou. Ouviu muito longe Seth chamando-a, mas não conseguiu responder. Nada no mundo a faria estar preparada para ver... A ele!

Ao encontrar o olhar dela, ele sorriu. O sorriso que Lily sabia que não veria nunca mais... Até ver. Ignorou Seth e começou a andar para ele, de boca aberta, como uma sonâmbula. E em seguida começou a correr. Ele abriu os braços. Lily pulou diretamente nele, abraçando-o.

- Ei... Eu deixo você sozinha por algumas horas e você arranja um namorado no avião? - ele perguntou no ouvido dela. Lily virou-se em tempo de ver Seth, afastando-se murmurando algo como "Não acredito que ela tem namorado..."

- James! - Lily exclamou

- Ah, entendi. Então você tratou o cara com aquela sua frialidade sexy e ele gamou, não foi? Não devia ficar fazendo isso com as pessoas...

- James, o que você está fazendo aqui? - Lily perguntou sorrindo.

- Por que? Quer que eu vá embora? - James perguntou, fingindo incerteza. Lily fez uma careta - Eu sabia que você não ia viver sem mim. Então... Eu eu fiz umas ligações, estudei pra caramba, fiz um teste, rolou alguma grana pra me colocar na frente da lista de espera... E Puff! Estava matriculado na Escola St. James.

- Tá falando sério? - Lily arfou

- Ah, qual é! Eu falei à você que você não ia se livrar de mim fácil. Eu amo você, lembra? Devia saber disso.

Lily o beijou. Por nada mais importava. Por que estava feliz. Por que ele estava a seu lado. E James correspondeu. Por que não havia nada que ele não fizesse por ela. Por que ela era a mulher da sua vida.

Por que ele podia ouvir o amor na melodia da voz dela.

Por que existem muitas maneiras de se apaixonar quando você menos espera. E a música é uma delas.

* * *

Bom gente....esse é o fim de Escola de Rock...eu ainda acho que devia ter uma continuação...mas isso depende da Luh....

Mto obrigado aos que comentaram...e em breve eu volto com outras fics da LUh...

Bjos


	16. RESPOSTAS REVIEWS! Por LuhLovegood

Bru B.M.  
2009-11-21 . chapter 9

Pode parecer estúpido ou até mesmo idiota, mas eu vou dizer, quando minha amiga lina me falou da fic eu meio que pensei em não dar a mínima, sei lá, li sobre a historia e vou ser sincera, achei uma merda, mas lina é minha amiga e a ultima fic que ela me mandou foi algo de melhor de bom, então eu disse para mim mesma: "vamos lá, vc num ta fazendo nada mesmo" e comecei a ler. Serio, eu mordi a língua, sou uma burra, de verdade, li milhares de fics nessa minha linda e encantadora historia de vida e vou falar, sem ser puxa saco, que essa foi a mais criativa e inteligente de todas, até mesmo minha idola Kitai Black, escritora de Os Novos Marotos, não teria pensado em nada tão genial. Não vou te iludir, a fic da minha vida ainda é os novos marotos, mas mesmo assim, vc ou a pessoa que escreveu não deve nem ter noção do quanto isso aqui é bom. Porque é isso mesmo, muito bom de verdade, como poucas coisas que eu já li. Parabéns, não pare de postar porque ai sim tem uma historia de verdade e que merece credito. MUITO boa mesmo, sem palavras;)

**Resposta:** _Eu sempre fui péssima pra títulos e resumos, Bru. É por isso que raramente alguma história minha faz sucesso. Mas, nossa! Quando eu li seu review quase caio da cadeira de emoção. Eu não cai, é claro. Eu já levei a queda do dia õ/ Nossa, eu nunca li Os Novos Marotos, mas o jeito que você falou me lisonjeou de verdade. Genial? Moi? Nossa, obrigada!! Adorei mesmo seu review, me fez me sentir completamente recompensada por ter escrito! Obrigada de verdade. =D Beijos'_

Marydf Evans Cullen  
2009-11-21. chapter 9

Oii  
Sirius eh um cara tao Perfeitoso!! - adjetivo by juliana montez -  
Bom, o capitulo ficou lindo!  
Amei.  
Bom, já que nao tem mais capitulos para ler posso deixar uma review maior...  
Primeira pergunta: pq vc nao faz uma conta para postar suas proprias fics?  
Segunda: qual eh a do seu nomee que ninguem pode saber?  
Teceira pergunta: por que nao temos mais N/A?  
Comentario: por favor, por favor, por favor, nao pare a fic!!  
BjaO

**Resposta: **_Sirius, oh doce Sirius (?) É incrível o quanto ele é cachorro e ainda assim não deixamos de amá-lo né? Nussa, isso soou quase poético. Que legal=D Primeira resposta: Eu não tenho a menor idéia de como se mexe no fanfiction. Isso era no começo, mas daí eu perdi a paciência como a boa moça estressada que sou e nunca mais tentei. E agora eu tenho conta em três fóruns de fic, acho que lesada do jeito que eu sou, eu NO MÍNIMO esqueceria de postar em algum site. Segunda resposta: Meu nome é feio. Eu não vou com a cara dele e ele não vai com a minha cara. Não que eu tenha perguntado a ele, mas eu imagino. E quem sou eu? Esse é um segredo que eu nunca vou contar =D //se sentindo a Gossip Girl o.0 Ok, surtos da Luh a parte, obrigada pelo review XD bjs'_

Marydf Evans Cullen  
2009-11-21 . chapter 8

Mandy vai ser jogada para cima do Sirius contra sua vontade...  
Tadinha...  
Vou ler o proximoo!  
Eh o ultimo postado, nao?  
Bjao

**Resposta: **_Tadinha? Eu adoraria estar no lugar dela se você quer saber =D_

Marydf Evans Cullen  
2009-11-21 . chapter 7

Oii  
Adorei o capituloo!  
Li ouvindo The Only Exception... Gosto de algumas musicas do Paramore tb...  
Pensando bem, acho q vou usar essa musica para uma fic minha que tenho o projeto...  
Ql será a musica da conspiração?  
BjaO

**Resposta: **_Paramore é simplesmente tudo pra mim. Se eu tivesse que escolher uma única banda pra escutar pro resto da vida, essa banda seria paramore. E boa sorte com a sua fic =D Fico feliz que você esteja gostando assim da minha. Beijos'_

Marydf Evans Cullen  
2009-11-21 . chapter 5

Oii  
Lily ficou sem suas roupas estranhas...  
Bom, adoro as suas N/A estranhas no inicio da fic...  
Eh otimo ver os persinagens deixando a autora louca... *risada malefica*  
Bom por acaso seu nome seria... Lucia? Luciana? Luciane? Luciene?  
Eu por acaso acertei?  
To curiosaa!  
BjaO

**Resposta**_**:**__ Patricia e Mandy do mal zo/ Roubaram as roupas da Lils! Você gosta das minhas N/As? QUE LEGAL! Eu achava que a maioria das pessoas ia me achar uma louca perigosa por causa delas, mas eu as escrevia mesmo assim, por que é legal =D Putz, coitadinha da autora! Ela já bem perturbadinha sem isso.. Não pergunte por diabos ela está se referindo a si mesma na terceira pessoa. Essa é uma mania muito estranha. Não, meu nome não é nenhum desses. Vc nunca vai adivinhas =D É estranho demais_

Marydf Evans Cullen  
2009-11-21 . chapter 4

Ahh, ficou fofo, mto fofo!!  
BjaO  
Vou ler o proximo.

**Resposta**_**: **__Ain, nem acredito que vc achou fofo *-* Adorei seus reviews, muito obrigada mesmo!_

Marydf Evans Cullen  
2009-11-21 . chapter 3

Oii  
Ah meu deus, que histeriaa, eu adorei o capitulo!!  
Nao precisa se preocupar!  
Eu acho q se alguem ler e nao gostar eh pq tem algum problema...  
Agora bjinhos que eu vou ler o 2.

**Resposta:** _Nhá, eu não confiaria tanto assim, mas eu to simplesmente saltitante de saber que vc gostou tanto assim =D_

Marydf Evans Cullen  
2009-11-21 . chapter 2

Oii...  
Hmm, a Lily vai cantar...  
Adoro fics que envolvem musicas...  
Nao sei se vc ja leu, mas tem uma chamada One in a Million, eh otima tb, e meio musical.  
Estou louca para continuar a ler.  
BjaO  
P.s.: adoro o nome Amanda

**Resposta:** _Euzinha mesma nunca li, mas já que você mencionou, eu vou dar uma olhada, tá? Bjs'_

Marydf Evans Cullen  
2009-11-21 . chapter 1

Oii  
Vim ler a fic por indicaçao da Lina Prongs...  
Parece otima!  
BjaO

**Resposta:** _Você acha que parece ótima? O.o bem, isso é novidade pra mim. Eu sempre odeio o resumo e os começos das minhas fics, mas eu espero que você realmente goste =D Bjs'_

Bah Malfoy Cullen  
2009-11-21 . chapter 9

UH  
vamos ter um beijo?

éé eu quero UASDUASHDUASDHUASDHAUSD  
Lily estava razoavelmente satisfeita com a roupa que usava na segunda feira. Calças jeans - calças jeans normais e confortáveis, não as skinnys de Patrícia - uma blusa verde - Uma blusa verde decente, com decote discreto e alças com mais de dois dedos de espessura, sem os decotes que davam pra ver até o umbigo - e tênis All Star - Sem salto alto! ALELUIA!  
UUH temos Lily de volta  
YEAH :PP

que medo de mim hoje,sério

posta logo \o/

**Resposta:** _=D Adoro o estilo da Lily, mas as meninas ainda conseguiram modificá-la. Fico feliz que vc goste ^^ Bjs'_

Bah Malfoy Cullen  
2009-11-20 . chapter 8

OI  
eu adorei essa fic  
posta LOGO  
por favor *-*

**Resposta**_**:**__ Vc adorou? Jura? QUE LEGAAAAL! Os capítulos estão todos prontos, então não é de mim que vocês devem cobrar(aponta para a Sam disfarçadamente XP)_

Lina prongs  
2009-11-20 . chapter 8

Ha que lindoo ameii *-*  
o james tentou beijar a lily e  
isso foi tão perfeitoo adoreii  
mesmoo e jaa estou super  
viciadaa aquii por essa fic  
vou passar pra as minha amigas  
elas tem que ler amei!

o james vai aprontar contra o sirius e  
amandy queroo so ver! ansiosaa !!

Posta Logoo !  
haada uma olhadinha na minha fic ta no  
meu perfil e pequena e so tem um cap!  
vc ta lendo minhas reviwes né??

bjos

**Resposta:** _ÓIN! Eu amo o James, fato. Jura mesmo que vc viciou nessa fic? Que emocionante (?) Nossa, obrigada mesmo por divulgar *-* Muiito legal da sua parte =D bjs'_

Danda Jabur  
2009-11-19 . chapter 7

nossa, eu to vidrada ness fic! e super maneira! Quando vai ser falado sobre essa história de ser culpa da Lily o pai dela estar morto? E quando ela vai perceber que é muito bonita, e que James pode sim, se interessar por ela?

beeijoss  
ps:onde eu posso encontrar a autora das fics e as fics?

**Resposta:** _OLHA A AUTORA AQUI!!! /quemedodemimmesma=P A Lily ainda vai explicar essa história, lendo a fic vc descobre, calma. Nossa que curiosos vcs leitores são (?). Tá, autora retardada a parte, a Lily só percebe isso daqui a um tempo. Vc deve estar pensando "nossa, que informação, Luh!". Mas e que se eu disser mais, vcs não lêem. E se não lerem, a Luh fica triste. Sacas? Obg pelos elogios, Danda! Bjs'_

Lina prongs  
2009-11-19 . chapter 7

Menina oque foi isso??  
O james ja taa super apaixonado  
pela lili \O/ amei muitoo  
o cap to adorando a fic!!

Posta Logoo

**Resposta:** _O jayjay é tão fofinho *-* Fico feliz que vc tenha gostado, Lina =D Bjs'_

Lina prongs  
2009-11-18 . chapter 6

A cada cap  
vc me dixa mais  
curiosa sabiaa !  
Sinceranmente fiquei feliz  
que as meninas mudaram o guarda  
roupa da lily... quero so ver  
quando ela e james começarem a  
se aproximar !!

Posta Logoo!!

**Resposta: **_SUCESSO! Eu queria mesmo deixar as pessoas curiosas, e EU CONSEGUI! Pode falar, i've got the Power. Tá, me ignorar que eu tomei MUITO toddynho hoje. Beijos ^^_

Fernii  
2009-11-17 . chapter 5

AMEI =)

**Resposta:** _QUE LEGAL! (?)(Autora louca saltitante)_

Lina prongs  
2009-11-17 . chapter 5

Cada cap mais perfeito  
quee o outroo to amandoo  
a fic e estou super curiosa tbem !  
Coitada da mandy esse Paul e idiota  
Como sera que a lily vai ficar em  
super curiosa aquii e ansiosa tbem posta logoo  
plix!

bjos!!

**Resposta:** _Deu peninha da Mandy... Mas ela tem o Six pra consolá-la em breve zo/ P/s: a Lily vai ficar show. É tudo o que posso confessar._

Aneenha-Black  
2009-11-17 . chapter 5

aai, que lindo !  
o James tah sonhando com a Lily ! *-*  
to com raiva do Paul . ele nao podia ter feito isso com a Mandy !  
Mais =P

**Resposta:** _pode me chamar de louca, mas eu tava digitando esse capitulo quando imaginei o James. Eu ri LITROS com a minha própria idéia idiota =D Mas o Paul vai ter seus chifres devolvidos (6) XD é Ler pra ver. (?)_

Victoria  
2009-11-16 . chapter 3

A Lily tá tão legal nessa fic o.o  
Sei lá, gostei XD

**Resposta:** _Adoro a Lily de Escola de Rock. Ela tem um jeito meio frio, mas é tão... Gostável. Tá, essa palavra foi o ó do borogodó, mas vc deve ter entendido. Bjs'_

Aneenha-Black  
2009-11-15 . chapter 4

Adorei ! =DD  
Mandy nem é curiosa néh ?!  
queroo Mandy/Sirius, teem jeito ?! *-*  
mata a namorada do Sirius logo !  
mais, mais, mais =P

**Resposta:** _Claro que tem. Mandy/Sirius é tudo. Depois de Lily/James, claro, por que nenhum shipper é melhor que Lily/James pra mim. Bem, eu não mato a namorada do Sirius, mas ela não tem muita importância não =P Bjs'_

Serena Sy. Potter  
2009-11-15 . chapter 4

hey,  
Gostei da ideia da fic (tipo o contexto, o universo e demais)...  
To gostando dos capitulos tambem!  
Bom eu se fosse a lily tinha matado a Mandy, ela é muito intrometidaa!  
Ah o James ta se apaixonando! Q lindoo!  
Bom entao eu espero ansiosamente pelo proximo capitulo!  
Beijos

**Resposta:** _=D Nossa, vc achou a fic tudo isso mesmo? Que legal! Acho que a Lily realmente quis matar a Mandy, mas acho que o que vale é a intenção. E acho que a Lils também não queria ser presa. XD Bjs'_

Lina prongs  
2009-11-15 . chapter 4

Adorando a fic  
postaa mais precisoo  
saiaa minha curiosidadee  
A coitada da li8ly foi culpa  
delaa mesmo a morte dos pais??  
Postaa logoo!!

**Resposta:** _Calminha, vc ainda vai entender a morte do pai da Lily. Paciencia, gafanhoto. Tá, não me pergunte por que eu falei isso. Ando assistindo desenho animado demais, melhor me calar =X_

Aneenha-Black  
2009-11-13 . chapter 2

Lerei ;)

**Resposta:** _MAIS UMA LEITORA! Yupiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!_

melissa black  
2009-11-13 . chapter 2

ADOREI a ideia da fic realmente muito criativa!

**Resposta:** _Óin! Obrigada, Melissa *-*_

Zix Black  
2009-11-13 . chapter 2

Gostei!continua?eu adoraria continuar a ler!bjs!

**Resposta:** _Claro, Zix.... A fic vai até o cap. 15, espero que vc curta =D Bjs'_

Bem, como prometi enviei as reviews pra própria Luh responder....Algumas reviews eu respondi para as meninas que enviaram, mas devo dizer que n me sinto bem tomando o lugar da Luh, essa história é dela e as reviews são pra ela, portanto, ela que deve responder....Então...dentro do possível, vou ver se ela consegue responder as reviews das outras fics também, e vou postar as outras fics dela assim que terminar de postar essas, e quem sabe n conseguimos fazer a luh escrever as continuações...

Mto obrigada pelo apoio de todas....é mto importante para nós.

PS.: Qnt ao nome da luh, é Lu.... sério, se eu responder provavelmente ela n me deixa mais postar a fic, mas eu sei o nome dela!!!!

Mais uma vez obrgada, e se tiver mtos coments, quem sabe n posto mais um cap hj?!?!?!


End file.
